Through The End Of Time
by iceblueyes
Summary: Cloud and Tifa didn't expect some Dark Angel Messengers will visit them to find the last oracle. Along the way they helped each other to retrieve it and get their friends back to their world. Will they succeed?
1. From Another Realm

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII: Advent Children. I dedicate this story to Bloody Priestess, Patricia Caridad C. Floro, and Jiggs Rainer Adiong and to myself because we are part in this story. And to Leslie C. Alonzo because she helped me with some of the details in my story.

Chapter One: From Another Realm

Sir Leon crossed his fingers as he eased back on his chair. He sighed heavily. The Dark Angel Messenger Organization is an organization that trains highly skilled thief and assassins. But for now what's important is that he has three apprentices that are what they seem to be professionals. He remembered there is only one oracle left that they need to have…the Oracle of Fire. They have already the Oracle of Wind, Water and Earth. They say when these Oracles are gathered it can open up dimensions like past, present and future. Time traveling, as what they call. And when these oracles are merged they became one and it's already called the Elemental Oracle. Sir Leon pushed the intercom and he heard his secretary's voice. "Yes sir?" Sy asked over the phone. Her voice was always calm.

"Send my three apprentices Sy. I'll be waiting", Sir Leon said curtly.

"Yes sir. Right away" and Sy hanged up. Sir Leon gave a wry smile, easing back at his chair.

The three Dark Angel Messengers stole the other three oracles from different museums. When they knew they were being called by their Master, they thought they'll be stealing another oracle again. Ixa opened the door and went in first. Masamune was the one who closed the door. "You called us, sir", Ixa began. Sir Leon nodded to what she said as the three were standing in a straight line. They were trained very well.

"Yes I called for the three of you", Sir Leon replied, looking at each of them. "Your last mission will be to get the last Oracle of Fire at the Grand Central Museum. You'll go there this eleven o'clock in the evening", he explained. He stood up slowly, put his two hands behind his back and walked beside the table. He was still young at the age of twenty-five, black haired and brownish eyes. He was a little slender and tall and he dresses neatly. It would be shocking to know if some people will find out his true identity.

"Sir may we know what will happen if these oracles will be gathered?" Eiser asked, a very intelligent woman. Eiser always asked to know on something's that she doesn't know. In the group she's intelligent and cautious.

"My dear when these oracles will be together they will become one and it will be called the Elemental Oracle. It can open up other dimensions…more or like a time machine", their leader explained. It was Masamune's turn to ask.

"Sir are you planning to go to other dimensions?" that caught Ixa and Eiser's attention. Their leader gave a wry smile.

"I have no plans yet on what I'll do if the last oracle will have in our hands. I'll tell my plans when I made up my mind". The three messengers nodded. "I think you better leave now my children. You have fifteen minutes before eleven", Sir Leon added. That caught their attention and nodded.

"We'll be back Sir Leon", Ixa told him as her comrades nodded.

"Take care along the way you three", Sir Leon reminded. The three messengers nodded their heads and left. Sir Leon sighed. "I wonder if…I'll see that girl again…"and he went back to sit on his chair and thought about his Dark Angel Messengers.

"Thank God this will be the last Oracle!" Masamune exclaimed as they went to the garage where they'll be using their motorcycles. Masamune and Ixa have the same motorcycle. Its color is black and it was big. It can accommodate two or three people. Their motorcycles are of course, high technology. It will not touch the ground but it will be at least some meters from the ground. In short, their motorcycles are like "flying". Eiser doesn't have a motorcycle, she'll be comfortable to hitch at Ixa's motorcycle, she said.

"Hope you're right Masamune", Ixa said. Ixa was wearing a fitting black turtle neck shirt that matches her figure. She wore a long black trench coat that reaches her boots, she wore black leather pedals that reached below her knees, and her black boots are flat. She wore a pair of black gloves and a small patch that can be seen above the gloves which you can see sharp blades. Her claws will immediately come out when she's in battle. It's like her weapon was made for her for they know when to come out above the gloves or should it be when they will come out inside the parchment. Ixa has dark straight shiny black hair, bangs falling above her eyes, her eyes a shade of dark blue. Her hair was tied in a knot and two black chopsticks were hooked, intersecting before the knot. She sighed as she got on her motorcycle. She was also the leader of the three messengers.

"I wonder what will really happen after this", Eiser began as she got on Ixa's motorcycle behind her. Eiser was wearing an off black shoulder kimono, a red obi tied around it and is neat to look at behind her back. Her black fitting skirt reached below her knee, on her right side had a slit. Her boots just like Ixa's which are flat. Her weapons are two fans at the side are deadly because it can cut like knives. Her two weapons are hidden under the sleeve of her kimono, under the sleeve of her kimono, so that her fans will hooked and it will not fall. Her red flaming straight hair was tied in a neat ponytail, but since her hair was layered some of her tresses escape the knot and fall in the sides of her face. Her blue-green eyes adjusted to the night when the gate of the garage was opened. "It's getting chilly", she added as she holds on Ixa's waist.

"Well we better get moving", Masamune said as he got on his motorcycle. They started the engine and speed away. Masamune was wearing a plain black shirt and a black jacket which he looked very handsome on it. He wears a neat black leather pants that matches his shiny black shoes. His weapons are wield dagger that are kept inside his jacket, and just like Ixa, he wears black gloves. He was born to be handsome with his dark brown looks and his eyes golden. And the three of them have the same complexion. "Woo-hoo!" Masamune exclaimed, feeling the cold air.

"When we're through with this, I'll get some sleep", Eiser said, holding Ixa's waist.

"I wonder what will be our mission after this", Ixa thought, driving a little faster.

"Ixa slow down!" Eiser said, burying her face to Ixa's back.

"Ixa be careful!" Masamune advice. Ixa just grinned.

"Don't worry", Ixa began. "I'm the best driver ever!" Eiser and Masamune's expression dropped.

"Feeler!" the both said in unison. Ixa just chuckled.

They had arrived at last in Grand Central Museum. They had knock out all the guards and Masamune cut the alarm. Ixa had seen the Oracle of Fire in the center of the museum. She doesn't have to run and get it, the guards and the alarms are knock out and have been cut. "What's that?" Eiser began. Ixa as alarmed when they saw a black hole. And then a girl came out from the darkness. Ixa quickly ran to the oracle and so did the girl. "Ixa watch out!" but the girl was quick enough to grab the oracle and Ixa rolled over and stood up.

"Darn! Who the hell are you?!" Ixa exclaimed as Eiser and Masamune went to her.

"I'm sorry but I need this", the girl replied, moving away.

"You're not going anywhere", Masamune said as he reached out for his dagger and threw it and the girl's arm was hit as she clutched her left arm.

"Y-You don't understand…D-Dark Angel Messengers", she said and went to the black hole. Ixa followed her.

"No! Wait!"

"Ixa!" Eiser exclaimed, as she followed Ixa. Masamune sighed.

"Well here goes nothing", he said as he went into the hole. Then after a few seconds the hole closed.

It had been one and a half hour and yet his apprentices haven't return. "Something's wrong", Sir Leon thought as he stood up and glanced out to his window. "I hope everything's fine". Then a knock came on the door. "Enter". Sy, his secretary who wore her uniform, white short sleeved polo and on the outside a yellow blazer. Her skirt too is colored yellow that reaches her knees, her black high heels that fitted her uniform. She tied her red-orange hair in a ponytail, her emerald eyes, looked disappointed. "Something wrong Sy?" he asked. She closed the door and nod.

"It's the three messengers", Sy began. "The Spies were watching over them. They said a portal was opened and a girl, the same age they thought, with the three messengers, grabbed the oracle. Then when the girl went inside of the portal the three messengers followed", she explained. The Spies were people who looked like ninjas, their face hidden with a mask. They watch over the three messengers and if something is wrong they report it to their organization immediately. Sir Leon was alarmed.

"A girl?" he repeated again. Sy nodded. "Did they describe her?" Sy thought for a while. She shook her head.

"No sir for there was not enough light to conceal her face, they said. I asked them about it for I know you want to know", Sy explained. Sir Leon nodded, absentmindedly. He waved his hand.

"You may leave Sy". Sy bowed and exited his office. He sat down on his chair and thought "I wonder if it was Riz who stole the Oracle of Fire".

To be continued…


	2. When Past Are Hidden Memories Ixa Setzer

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children but the story and some characters are mine to claim.

Chapter Two: When Past Are Hidden Memories-Ixa Setzer

Ixa, Eiser and Masamune fall down to the ground. They groaned for they were hit heavily on the floor. Ixa glanced up and noticed they were not in THEIR world. They are in ANOTHER world! Ixa and the others stood up slowly, dusting off the dirt on their clothes. "This is not our world", Ixa whispered as she looked to her surroundings. That caught Eiser and Masamune's attention.

"Where are we?!" Masamune exclaimed, and Ixa and Eiser could have done the same.

"That girl opened a portal. I wonder…if this is the past or future", Eiser began. They saw a boy who was blond haired and he just went out of the house. "Wait for a while", Eiser added as she moved away.

"Eiser get back here before something happens to you!" Masamune gritted. Ixa sighed.

"Let her be for a while", their leader said, looking at them. The boy was about to ride his motorcycle, the same with Ixa and Masamune's motorcycle. When Eiser interrupted him. "Excuse me may I ask what place is this?" Eiser asked. The boy looked at him disbelievingly.

"Well this is just part of the Continent", was all the boy could say. Ixa and Masamune went to them.

"We came from another realm", Ixa said curtly. The boy looked at her like I-don't-believe-you look.

"I don't have time for this", the boy said. Masamune interrupted. "We came from Dark Angels Messenger Organization". That made the boy paused.

"We have your attention at last", Eiser said, crossing her arms and grinned. The boy looked at the three of them.

"I thought there are only two assassins in their company right now. The other three died saving this place", the boy began the three froze.

"W-What do you mean?" Ixa asked. The boy sighed.

"Hope on and I'll explain when we get to our house", the boy replied. The boy moved a little forward as Eiser followed, then Ixa then Masamune. He started the engine and drove away.

As they were going to the boy's house, the three saw a girl and a boy holding their parent's hands. And they remember their own past…

Ixa Setzer

She was only eight years old that she lived in a miserable life. They were rich, yes, because they own a company and they work and help other companies as well. Her parents are in their company again because they have a meeting. Ixa on the other hand stayed at home, playing. All she wanted to do every summer is to play and play. Her parents arrived at dinner time. The gate was open because their gardener was watering the plants and Ixa was playing with her ball. "I'll be back Master Ixa", said her personal maid as she went in to the house. Ixa wasn't really listening to her, just concentrating on her ball, bouncing up and down. When it bounce up again she didn't pound on it so it rolled over.

"My ball!" Ixa exclaimed, her ball rolling and was out of their gate. She still follows it.

"Master Ixa!" her maid exclaimed because when Ixa reached for her ball she was in the middle of the street. Ixa turned and saw a car speeding ahead. Her legs froze. "Master Ixa RUN!" her maid ran to her quickly but too late because their Master was hit, send her flying to the ground. Even the gardener didn't reach his Master for he was watering the plants a little bit far. They reached Ixa, her head bleeding. And the driver went out of his car. "Master Ixa! Master Ixa!"

"Quick we'll deliver her to the hospital!" the driver said, offering them. The two nodded.

"I'll call her parents. You go with her", the gardener said and went quickly in the house. The maid nodded and goes with her Master.

When Ixa's parents knew of their daughter's accident they didn't think twice and went to the hospital. Ixa's mother was crying as she went to her bed. "Darling…"was all her Mom could say. Ixa looked at her confusingly.

"D-Do I know you?" that caught her parent's attention. They turned to the maid.

"W-What's happening here?" Ixa's father demanded. It was obvious the maid was also crying for her eyes were also swollen.

"M-Master Ixa…lost her memory…"the maid stammered. Ixa's mom, Isabella wanted to collapse.

"No…tell me that's not true! It's a lie! A pathetic lie!" her Mom was screaming as her Dad calmed her. Timing the doctor went in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Setzer?" the two nodded. "I'm sorry for your daughter's situation. She had lost her memory. She was hit by a car and the damage of her head was awful. Which hit the sensitive part of her brain. I'm sorry…it will take a while that she'll remember everything…"Ixa's mom sobbed, hugging her husband. They couldn't do anything. It might take forever that Ixa will remember what happened today. "After four days…you may take her home". The doctor nod and left the family in dismay.

They have taught their daughter what's her name, what's her parent's name and everything. But somehow there is still that something that she needs to remember. The parents sighed watching their daughter playing her ball inside the house. They forbid her to go outside of what had happened. Their maid went in. "There is someone to talk to you, Sir". Sir Leon appeared as the maid left.

"Sir Leon what brings you here?" Ixa's Dad, Charlie, asked as he motioned him to sit down. Sir Leon looked at their daughter.

"I want to adopt your daughter", Sir Leon replied, curtly. The parents froze as if they didn't hear it right.

"My daughter, Sir, is NOT FOR SALE", Isabella said, as she gritted her teeth. Sir Leon gave a wry smile.

"As if I'll buy her, I said I'll ADOPT her", Sir Leon replied. Her Mom didn't understand the situation.

"Why?" Charlie began. "Do you have a valid reason?" he asked. Sir Leon nodded.

"I want her to be my apprentice. I've heard that she lost her memory and memories are hard to remember. I really want to adopt your daughter". Sir Leon looked at their daughter who was now busy playing blocks. Sir Leon sighed and looked at the parents of Ixa. "Well?"

"You're not in your right mind Sir Leon. Adopt our daughter? You're crazy! You can get married you know", Isabella interrupted. Sir Leon smirked.

"That's the problem. I don't want to get married". He eased back on the sofa. It will take some time to convince the two. "I will take care of her".

"She is still our daughter!" her Mom exclaimed as she stood up. "Whatever happens she will get her memory back!" her husband stood up and touched her shoulder.

"We'll think about it", her husband began. His wife looked at him disbelievingly.

"You can't do this!" Sir Leon stood from the sofa.

"Call me if ever", he said. He gave a quick nod, passed their daughter as he patted her head, then left. Ixa's Mom looked at her husband, her eyes were blazing.

"You were planning to send our daughter away?!" she exclaimed. She was so angry. He sighed.

"Dear it's no use. It's not that I don't love our daughter it's just that…"another sigh. "She lost her memory…she doesn't remember us and it will take years for that. It's like when she first knew us we were totally strangers to her. It's no use". His wife was crying, covering her mouth.

"I can't believe you're giving up already…"her husband shook her head.

"It's just that…I know she'll be safe in Sir Leon's hands. It's for the best. We'll see her someday and tell her that we're her parents. For now she's not ready. What do you say?" Isabella's husband asked again. Her wife sighed.

"He'll just take care of her then she'll return to us?" Charlie nodded. "F-Fine…"

"Thank you darling. I'll make Sir Leon a deal", Charlie said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Sir Leon was called to visit the Setzer's home the next day. He gave a wry smile. So they've finally agreed. He went in and he noticed Ixa's bags are ready. "Our agreement Sir Leon", Charlie began. Sir Leon nodded.

"I'll tell her when she's old enough", Sir Leon replied. Isabella was crying, hugging her daughter.

"I'll see you someday sweet heart", Isabella began. Ixa looked in her mother's eyes.

"Y-You okay…mom?" Ixa asked innocently. Her Mom nodded. Her father kisses her forehead.

"We'll be waiting for that day Ixa. You better go", Charlie said. Ixa nodded, kissing her parents cheek and held the hand of Sir Leon, her mom couldn't stop crying.

"I want you to be my apprentice Ixa", Sir Leon began. Ixa looked at him.

"What's an apprentice?" Ixa asked. Sir Leon gave a wry smile.

"She or he follows her or his Master. He or she is trained to be strong".

"Strong", it was like a new word she spoke.

"You will see your parents someday", he added. She looked at him confusingly.

"Why? Does that mean I will be away for sometime?" he nodded, slowly. She gave a wry smile. "That's okay. When I'll meet them I will be strong. Right Sir Leon?" he gave a wry smile. They have done the formalities a while ago and Sir Leon was glad she didn't forget his name.

"That's right darling", Sir Leon said, kissing her forehead. "Be brave". Ixa nodded, gave a smile and looked at her surroundings outside. But Sir Leon doubted if she'll go back to her family.

Four years have passed and Sir Leon has two other apprentices, Eiser and Masamune. Ixa enjoyed being with them, treating them brother and sister. Until Ixa heard the news that struck her heart. "It can't be…Sir Leon it's a lie!" she exclaimed. But Sir Leon shook his head, pitying her.

"I'm sorry Ixa…but that's the truth", Sir Leon began. Ixa's parents died…they were murdered. They were about to go home from their meeting. Their car stopped, because the sign was red. Then a motorcycle passed by with the two passengers. The other one was holding a gun and he aimed for the Setzer's. Unluckily they were hit. "If you want to run your company…you can have it". Ixa shook her head.

"I don't want to. I love my life now being an assassin. Companies can only bring me headache", Ixa said wryly, dismissing a hand. "You take it". Sir Leon looked at her disbelievingly.

"What do you mean I'll take it?" Ixa sighed.

"You're my guardian and you own Eiser's company now. You can take it", Ixa explained. "Do you understand?"

"I understand dear. But…are you sure?" She nodded without thinking twice. "Very well then I won't be the one to run it but I'll ask someone to be the head of the company". Ixa nodded and was about to go out when Sir Leon added. "Tomorrow's the burial". He heard her sigh.

"I'll be there", was Ixa's reply and the door was closed.

Only the friends of their company went to the burial on that day. Ixa didn't cry for she was never been closed with her parents. Her memory hasn't come back yet. Ixa closed her eyes and then feeling the rain tapping on her shoulders, harder. Sir Leon, Eiser and Masamune went into the car; Ixa said she'll just follow. But she didn't follow them until the rain poured. "I'm sorry I didn't have my memory back", Ixa muttered. The visitors are gone ten minutes ago. And those ten minutes ago she didn't move from where she stood. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you two. Your daughter grew up to be an assassin. Is it okay Mom?" A mock smile she plaster on her lips. "I love being an assassin not because I love to kill people…I love to be strong". Her bangs falling over her eyes as the rain keep pouring. But she could feel someone shield her with an umbrella. She looked up to see Sir Leon. "S-Sir…"

"I won't be happy if you'll be sick Ixa", Sir Leon began, as he gave a wry mile. "Stay strong my little girl". She nodded.

"I will". She looked back at the graves. "For you, for everybody, for myself and…"her words trailing off and her tears began to fall at last. "F-For them…"

"At least they'll be happy in heaven dear". He put his arm on her shoulder. "Come along now".

"See you soon…Mom…and Dad", she muttered and they went inside the car, the two red roses on her parents' grave, the rain pouring mercilessly on them.

Ixa looked away and concentrated on where this blond hair boy was taking them. Sir Leon told her that she lost her memory when she was eight years old, and he told her when she was ten. Maybe that is why she feels numb at times and couldn't feel what human beings should feel. Because she doesn't want to feel that pain anymore. "Here we are", the boy's voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked to where they are. A sign board they saw.

"Strife's Delivery", Eiser read as they got off on his motorcycle.

"Oh I forgot we haven't introduced yet", Cloud began as he stood in front of them. "I'm Cloud Strife and this is our home and we also own this small…store. It that's what to call it". The door opened and they saw a beautiful girl. Pale complexion, straight black hair and dark eyes. They weren't sure if it is brown, black or blue. Her clothes were awesome as if she'll go into a battle. Everything was also black about her clothes.

"Cloud I've been waiting-"she was stunned for she didn't know who his visitors are. "Acquaintances, visitors, friends or strangers? Choose one", the girl began. Cloud smirked.

"I don't know, you choose for me", he said. The girl almost wanted to roll her eyes.

"Really Cloud". She looked at the three. "You don't mind if you'll introduce first?"

"That's fine", Ixa replied. She cleared her throat. "I'm Ixa Setzer and this is", she turned to her left. "Eiser Mackenzie and", she turned to her right. "Masamune". The two gave a respectful bow.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart", Tifa began and nodded. She turned to Masamune. "Masamune? Don't you have a family name?" He gave a wry smile.

"That's my name ever since. My real name my lady, I buried them seventeen years ago", Masamune replied. Tifa now understood.

"Burying the past now are you?" he nodded, that mock smile still on his face. "Sorry to pry you".

"Apology accepted". It was Cloud's turn as he went to Tifa.

"Come in for a while. Tifa they'll be staying for…quite some time". Tifa's eyes were shocked.

"W-What?!" she almost exclaimed. "Cloud Strife you must explain-"but he was dragging her inside the house as Cloud turned to the three.

"Don't mind her just get in the house and feel comfortable", he said. The three messengers looked at each other and chuckled then went in to the house.

Masamune whistled as he and the others went into the house. "Nice place you got here", Masamune began. The two girls didn't reply for they were stunned.

"We deliver foods actually that's why", Tifa explained. Then added "I'll prepare the food. You guys sit at the dining table". The three nodded as she turned to Cloud. "Cloud your helping me". Cloud grinned and shook his head.

"My wife would say that", he replied and that caught Tifa's attention. But she acted liked nothing happened.

"Introduce me to her someday", was all she can say.

"Sure". And they prepared the dishes.

To be continued…


	3. When Past Are Hidden Memories Shinichi

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. But some characters are mine to claim.

Chapter Three: When Past Are Hidden Memories-Shinichi Yamada

He was ten years old and yet life didn't give him what he wanted. He was born to be a bastard's son. He didn't like it…not one bit! His mother, Shane, had fallen in love with a rich man who's name was Yuri, a Japanese man. His mother was half Japanese. It all started one night, when his Mom went to a restaurant, all by herself. She was heart broken for her boyfriend had left her and here she was, lonely and lost, in a nice restaurant full of couples, she wryly thought. But she saw him, across the table, eyeing her. She looked away; cheeks flushed, and then shook her head. She looked at her watch and she knew it's time to leave. She stood up and opened the door. She knew it's crazy to fall in love again.

"Excuse me, Miss", a voice called from behind. And there he was, looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Y-Yes?" she didn't know he was this handsome.

"I just noticed you. Well…may I know your name?" Yuri asked. Shane didn't know how to respond. Yuri extends his hand. "I'm Yuri". And she took it, with trembling hands.

"S-Shane…"and he smiled when he knew her name.

"Shane. A nice name for a beautiful lady", Yuri began. She blushed harder.

"T-Thank you", was all she could say. "D-Do you always come here?" she was still a little afraid of him for he was a stranger but she was comfortable with him.

"Sometimes". He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You're going home?" she nodded, looking away. She nodded absentmindedly.

"It's getting late", Shane told him. She was about to go when he told her "Can I take you home?" she was shocked but shook her head. "Why not?"

"That's okay. I-I can take care of myself, thank you".

"Come on. I'll take you home". He extends his hand, waiting for her to take it. He was waiting her to take his hand, he wasn't forcing her anyway. And she did take his hand, a smile on her face.

"Right over there", Shane said as she pointed to her house. He pulled over then went out of the car and opened her door. He was a little bit taller than her…5'6 in height or 5'8. Probably 5'8. "Thank you", Shane told him. He nodded with a smile.

"Hope I could see you someday…Miss Shane", Yuri told her. She just smiled.

"Someday", she told him and gave a kiss on the cheek and went to her house, a grin on his face and a flush on her cheeks.

After work she went to the restaurant where she met Yuri. And luckily he was there. She couldn't understand these feelings and she knew it was crazy but she felt like…like…"Shane! It's nice to see you again!" Yuri greeted. But she doesn't want to feel that PAIN again. That pain she couldn't bare.

"How come you're so happy to see me Yuri? So what if we meet again?" she had to be cold to him! She had to! If this is the only way…

"Are you all right?" he asked. Please don't be concerned…don't be too sweet. "Shane?"

"Leave me alone!" she decided to go home when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, glaring. "Let me go!"

"We need to talk…now!" and he decided to talk somewhere else as he dragged her into his car.

They reached in her house as he opened the door and dragged her. "We must talk right? We'll talk in your house". She was still fuming as she opened the door and went in, he was following her. "Nice house", his tone was light and he wasn't really that angry. "Why were you so angry at me?" she was taken aback by his question. He's really weird.

"Don't be nice to me. We hardly met you know!" Shane explained. Yuri's brow rose.

"Why not? Is it bad to be one of your friends?" he said. She shook her head.

"Sometimes…it's better this way…"he was so confused as he went to her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Why dammit?! Tell me why? Is it bad to like you?!" oh hell, he blew it out. He had told her something that should be remained a secret. She looked at him, shocked.

"Y-You gotta be kidding", she looked at him, shocked. "C-Coz that's what I feel for you too". This was all too sudden. He blinked his eyes. "He looks cute", she thought.

"Then…w-why don't you want to see me and was so angry at me?" Yuri asked. She looked away.

"Maybe it was love at first sight", she admitted. He was shocked to that. "Though I don't know for I'm still heartbroken…"she added. He nodded, slowly.

"I see…"she looked away, not knowing what to say. "How about we'll be getting to know each other…how's that?" she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Then…I could realize my feelings towards you. Sorry if this was all too sudden…"she said. He chuckled.

"It's my first time that a woman…a VERY beautiful woman confessed to me", Yuri began as he went near her. "So Miss Shane may I invite you on a dinner tomorrow?" She chuckled on what he said.

"Sure Sir Yuri", she mimicked. He pinched her nose lovingly.

"I really like you, you know. I just don't know how the hell it happened but…I just know…"he said, pulling her close. She likes the feel of him and maybe it's not bad to love again.

"Really huh? Me too…"

"Dinner tomorrow okay? Same time and same place…"

What time?" she looked at him, he chuckled.

"Six in the evening. Will that be fine?" she smiled.

"Of course". And she didn't expect what he'll do…he bend down and kissed her.

After work she went to the same restaurant…Heavenly was the name. She works in a Mall; unbelievably she is a saleslady, though she looks beautiful like an angel. She went in and noticed Yuri was still not around. So she sat down one of the chairs, a table for two. Why all of a sudden she felt this way towards him? Was it because they were compatible? "This is insanity", Shane muttered to herself. "I don't believe that I really have feelings for him…"

"Hi Shane! Did you wait for me for too long?" Yuri greeted with a grin, sitting across from her. She smiled.

"Not that long", she replied. He nodded.

"Well let's eat for a while before talking about different things, shall we?" and he signaled the waiter so that they can order their food.

"Tell me about yourself", Yuri began, drinking red wine. Shane tried herself not to tell everything but she doesn't need to lie…there's no reason to.

"I-I'm twenty three years, old, working in a Mall as a saleslady. My both parents are working in another country but they send me money. Still single all I can say…"she drank her wine and added. "How about you?" he shrugged a bit.

"Nothing interesting. I'm twenty-five, still single and I'm working with our company". She stared at him in disbelief.

"C-Come again? Company?" she couldn't believe what she have heard. Then it struck her when she saw his car for the first time. "I-I should have known…"

"The name's Yuri Takashi. I was hoping it would not be familiar to you…"he said with a boyish grin, scratching his cheek. She couldn't believe this! She almost wanted to faint!

"Nice meeting you…Sir", Shane said with a grin. She chuckled when Yuri winced at the "Sir".

"Call me Yuri, Shane. We're friends anyway", he said. Friends…and it will always end up the same…being lovers. A wry smile was on her lips.

"Of course. Why not?" and she drank her wine.

Every night was always a date for the two as they begin to get to know each other. Jokes here, serious talk there, and a little laughter here. Shane had so much fun. And also Yuri. Until Yuri told her the news that he was getting married to his Uncle's daughter. "It can't be…Yuri…No!" the words were brief and a pang of pain they both felt.

"I feel the same way Shane. You know I love you but…what can I do?" he said with a sigh. "Come on dear, I'm taking you home. I don't want something bad will happen to you…"she nodded, absentmindedly as they went to his car.

He went with her inside her house as they stood in the living room, looking away. But Shane went to him, touching his arm. "Yuri sometimes we can't have what we wanted to have. I love you but if that's what your parents decide, then we've got nothing to do about it. You have a reputation to carry". Yuri turned to her, looking sadly in her eyes.

"I've fought already with them love but they wouldn't let me marry you…"she gave a wry smile, touching his face.

"That's okay. Remember I love you…"she kissed him passionately pouring her feelings in that kiss. And he slowly kissed back. But they're hunger was strong that they can't stop. "Yuri…please…don't do this".

"Please say you don't want me to do this to you!" Yuri exclaimed, kissing her neck. "Tell me Shane!"

"I…I…"but she knew she wanted him and he wanted her. "I love you so much Yuri…"and he continued doing what he was doing…

She knew she was pregnant. She knew she was! She knew the symptoms when a woman is having her baby. She smiled to herself. It was their baby…she and Yuri. But his parents wouldn't let them marry. And so she finally decided…she has to leave…leave everything…leave the memories…leave Yuri…she cried softly…leave Yuri? But if it's the only way to forget him she'll do it…"Yuri…kimi wo aishite'ru…" and she buried her face in her hands.

Yuri was amazed that somebody gave him a letter. It was placed in a white envelope and at the front his name was neatly written. He opened it, very eager to know who the mystery writer was. It was a brief letter.

Dearest Yuri,

I think it's time to move on. I know your bride-to-be will perfectly match you. I think…we need to forget…everything…the laughter and probably the tears. I'm pregnant dear and I'm willing to raise our child. At least if we can't be married, I have a remembrance from you. I'm leaving to another place. Don't find me, love, coz I know we'll meet in another place…another time…take care…love you always.

-Shane-

He read the letter again and again until he could memorize her letter. "This is not happening! This can't be!" he exclaimed. No…he couldn't cry…he should not lose hope. Yuri grabs his car keys and went to her house.

When he arrived there, Shane had locked the door. He quickly went to her. "Shane!" Shane looked up and looked away. He grabs her shoulders. "Shane! Don't do this!"

"I'm perfectly leaving. I sold the house already. It will have its new owners", Shane began. She tried to move away but to no avail, because Yuri's hands were on her shoulders. "Yuri please this is for the best!"

"Then take me with you!" he exclaimed and her eyes shook.

"I love you and the best for you is to stay here", Shane replied. Her tears began to fall. "Give my regards to you wife", she added and walked away. Yuri stood there, dumbfounded. And when he heard that Shane's car moved away, Yuri's tears began to fall…

Ten years had passed and Shane had a son who was Shinichi. He was handsome like his father and had inherited his mother's wit and charm. Shane had already told Shinichi about his father and Shinichi understood why it had to happen. But he wished that his mother and father would be together. But of course it's too late because his father is already married and his mother stayed single and still beautiful.

Shane and Shinichi went to a Mall that afternoon and looked around. They were shopping, looking for things they needed. They were in the section were plates, glasses, spoons and forks, and all silverwares are placed. Shane was busy looking at plates and Shinichi was-somewhere out there. Shane smiled to herself. "He'll come back", she thought. "He's the only one I've got. I can't afford to lose him". She can't stand it if she'll also lose him. He was part of Yuri too. She decided she'll look for him. And as she moved away she accidentally bumped into somebody. "Sorry I-"

"Me too I'm sorry-"but their sentence was not finished. "Shane…"

"Yuri…"she wanted to cry right then and there! Wanted to tell him she still loves him! Wanted to…

"Honey is everything all right?" a woman asked. She was beautiful with dark straight black hair, her eyes brown and she wears neat clothes. "No wonder Yuri could fall for her", Shane thought.

"Everything's fine Michelle", Yuri replied. "I want you to meet Shane Yamada, Michelle. And Shane, my wife Michelle Takashi", Yuri introduced. The ladies shake hands.

"Nice meeting you", Shane said.

"Same here", said Michelle. She looked at her husband. "A friend of yours?"

"A long time no see friend". My lover actually.

"I see". Then Shinichi came and hugged her Mom. "Your son?"

"Yes", Shane replied, her voice in a whisper. Our son. Yuri stood there staring at their son.

"H-He's really handsome", Yuri said, stammering. Shane smiled. Proud that Yuri commented their son is handsome.

"Of course he is. Just like his father". Oppsss…she shouldn't have said that. Michelle looked at her, smiling.

"Where's his father?" she asked. Shane and Yuri looked at each other. But Shane looked away.

"He died…in an accident". Yuri and Shinichi looked at her.

"I'm…sorry", Yuri's wife replied, patting Shinichi's head. "Such a cute little boy".

"Of course he is", Shane replied softly. "I think we better go. See you two around", she added. Michelle nodded.

"Take care dear", Michelle added.

"I will". Shane went to Yuri and kissed his cheek. "Till' next time…my dear friend". And she and Shinichi walked away. Yuri tried his best not to go after her and hug her.

"Such a beautiful friend you have honey", Michelle commented, Yuri looked away.

"Come on we'll have dinner", Yuri said, grabbing his hand's wife and moved away.

"Mom?" Shinichi began. Ever since they left his Mom's expression didn't change. "Are you all right?" Shane looked at him, giving a wry smile.

"You just met your father", Shane replied. Shinichi looked at her as she looked away, he didn't ask further.

Sir Leon noticed that Shane didn't look good. When she transferred to another place, she applied for a new job and she worked in Sir Leon's company. She's one of the people who entertain if they want something. On that day she was summoned to Sir Leon's office. "You called for me Sir?" Sir Leon nodded.

"Sit down Shane". And she did as she was told. "How are you?"

"Fine Sir, thank you", Shane replied. Sir Leon added. "Do you have a problem?" At first she was tempted to say "Yes". But what can a twenty year old man can do to a thirty three year old? "You can tell me anything and I'll listen. Take your time. But if you don't want to tell me you may leave", he said. Shane didn't think twice as she narrates to him her story. It was the first time she'd told her story to a stranger like Sir Leon.

"I don't know what to do anymore", Shane said after narrating the story. Sir Leon nodded.

"I understand how you feel. What are your plans Shane?" she thought then shook her head. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to tell me".

"I will Sir. Thank you for your kindness". She stood up and bowed to him as she left, tears pouring down on her face.

Shane went to the Mall again, buying some stuff. She didn't buy much for there is only little stuff they need. When she went out she saw Yuri, but Michelle was not around. She walked faster. "Shane!" She pretends that she didn't hear her name. He caught her arm. "Will you please wait!"

"Sorry I don't know you", Shane said. He took her chin.

"Please talk to me", he pleaded. "Please…"

"Yuri please…I've got so many things to do", she begged. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Give my regards to our son". She nodded slowly and headed in her car. As she rests her head on the wheel, she cried softly.

She couldn't concentrate and almost every time it was Yuri's face that she recalls. "Mom?" Shinichi asked. She gave a wry smile. "Are you all right?" she nodded.

"Your Dad says "Hi". We met at the store today". And with that she proceeded on what she was doing.

Shane stormed in to Sir Leon's office the next day and noticed Ixa was there. Ixa's already twelve years old and still of course, in Sir Leon's care. "I'm leaving Sir", Ixa said. She still called him "Sir" for she respects him.

"Okay Ixa". When the door close Sir Leon looked at Shane. "Yes Shane?" Shane was thinking twice if she'll tell him or not.

"S-Sir there's a little favor that I'll ask of you", Shane began. She breathed in and added "Please take care of my son". That caught Sir Leon's attention.

"Why?" she was prepared for that question.

"Because I'm leaving for a long, long time". She paused as Sir Leon looked at her intently. "S-Sir?"

"Send him in when you're ready. And I'll let Ixa train him", Sir Leon replied. Shane wanted to jump for joy.

"Thank you Sir", Shane replied with a smile. She gave a slight bow and walked away.

"Mom what are you doing?" Shinichi asked, looking at his Mom packing their clothes. "Are we leaving?" Shane looked at him with sad eyes, walked over and knelt down.

"My dear Shinichi don't forget I'll love you forever. But I need to leave you for I had to be alone for sometimes. Sir Leon will take care of you and Ixa, Sir Leon's apprentice who treat her as a daughter, will train you and will love you and treat you as his son. I need to do this". She cried and her son cried, couldn't believe what he have heard.

"Y-You'll come back for me M-Mom?" he asked. Shane nodded absentmindedly.

"When I'm ready I'll come back for you". And they hugged each other as a sign of farewell.

Shane dropped Shinichi in Sir Leon's office, gave a brief hug to Shinichi and walked away. She can't just imagine Yuri with another woman and so she need to be away. She resigned in the company and will be away. But she promised to keep in touch with Sir Leon and Shinichi. Shinichi stood there, as if unable to move. His Mom left him and he knew there's a reason. He was not angry and he understands. But sometimes past should be buried so that you won't be affected. Ixa went in. "Sir Leon you called for me?" Shinichi looked at her and was amazed of Ixa.

"She's beautiful", he thought. Ixa looked at him and smiled.

"Shinichi Yamada will be trained as one of the Dark Angel Messengers. Please train him Ixa. By the way Shinichi this is Ixa Setzer", Sir Leon explained. Ixa nodded.

"That is Masamune from now on Sir Leon", Shinichi began. Sir Leon was taken aback by its sudden changing of his name.

"Masamune Yamada?" Sir Leon corrected.

"Masamune only. It's because", his dark brown hair falling from his eyes. "I'm leaving my past behind".

"I see", was all Sir Leon could say. He turned to Ixa. "You'll be teaching him the basic for the meantime".

"Yes Sir". Ixa looked at Shinichi. "Follow me Masamune". And so Shinichi became Masamune on how he wanted to forget his life before. He thought life would be perfect for him but it didn't. Because of his Mom and Dad's love that they didn't end up together, and his Mom leaving him, it became a miserable life for him. And that's why he pretended to be happy but deep down in those golden eyes he's not…unless his mother will come back to him…someday.

"Masamune?" Eiser asked, Masamune looked at them, startled "Are you all right?" He smiled. And he always smiles because he doesn't want to feel pain or cry. He smiles even if the situation is not good.

"I was thinking of something. Sorry ladies", Masamune began. The two nodded. Tifa and Cloud arrived.

"Help yourselves you three I'll prepare the bed okay?" Tifa said.

"It's still early to go to sleep", Cloud said. Tifa pouted at him.

"They'll rest for a while Cloud. Come on just help me!" Tifa said, dragging him.

"Argh! Tifa!" and the three chuckled.

"I wonder if the three are lovers", Eiser began, starting to eat.

"Maybe", Ixa replied. "I wonder what will be our mission now that we're in another world. Are we going to find that girl and steal the oracle? What did Cloud meant that the three Dark Angel Messengers died? Was it us?" Ixa thought. Eiser and Masamune looked at her.

"Your deep in thought again", Masamune interrupted her thoughts. Ixa looked at them.

"H-Huh? What did you say?"

"Ixa don't think too much. Eat your food and worry later", Eiser advice. Ixa nodded and resumed to eat.

To be continued…


	4. When Past Are Hidden Memories Eiser

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. But some characters are mine to claim.

Chapter Four: When Past Are Hidden Memories-Eiser Mackenzie

"This will be your room. The three of you", Tifa said, opening the door. Eiser gasped when she looked at the room.

"It's beautiful!" Eiser exclaimed as she went in. The room was painted light blue with white curtains that are hanged and neatly tied. There was a table and lamp and three beds with blankets that are neatly placed. Eiser picked a bed near the window and lied down. "I decided to get some sleep".

"Really? Well…I guess your right", Ixa said. "We'll be waking up in an hour okay?" said their leader, the two nodded. Ixa and Masamune went to their bed; Ixa took the center bed and Masamune took the bed near the wall. And it didn't take Eiser less than a minute to sleep. Her eyes were heavy and she was sent in a dream world. Long ago her life was perfect. Until…

She was ten years old when she didn't expect what will happen to her life. She was the only child of the Mackenzie family. Her parents give her almost everything not because she was the only child, but because she was intelligent and have high grades. That day was not a good afternoon for the Mackenzie's. The other companies wanted to merge their companies with the Mackenzie's because they run their company very well. But Edward, Eiser's father wouldn't allow that. "I certainly wouldn't allow that", Edward said, after they ate dinner. "Our company is from generation to generation. We work with other companies but we don't merge with them!"

"Bud dear, have you explained to them?" Anna, his wife asked. Edward sighed as he sat down on the couch. Eiser was busy playing with her doll but she was listening to her parent's conversation.

"It's because we are good on making different kind of supplies and we sold them immediately", her husband explained. "I've thought about merging our companies with other companies. But…this is our company. I have to ask all my grandfathers who are in the graves to ask for their advice! God, Anna! What should I do?!" Anna pats his back slowly.

"That's okay, nobody's forcing. We can live without them", she said in a whisper. Eiser went to her father and she gave a smile.

"Don't worry father, everything's gonna be all right", she said. Her father smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Eiser. Someday the company will be yours".

Edward had a meeting again with the representatives of the other company the next afternoon. He sighed again on what people say. "Ed you had to merge your company so that will have bigger investment!"

"Ed all of us will be rich. Don't you understand that?"

"All our stocks will be sold out Ed thanks to your help! Make up your mind!"

"Ed you know what's the best and this is for the best!" as he was listening to each one's reaction, he looked at Sir Leon. He was so silent chatting down some notes and Edward said "Sir Leon what do you think of these people's reply?" everyone looked at Sir Leon as he cleared his throat.

"Actually the Dark Angel Messenger Organization is okay if we don't merge with other companies as long as we sold our things right", Sir Leon explained and gave a wry smile. "It's okay with me Sir Edward. Do you have anything to sold and you want our opinions?" all men gaped at him, not believing him. And Edward likes his personality.

"Thank you Sir Leon", Edward only said. Sir Leon nodded. "You're invited for dinner at my house today. I will have a chat with you".

"Thank you Sir Edward". Edward nodded and said "Gentlemen I'll think about it. Dismiss".

"Anna I'm home", Edward began. Eiser ran towards her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and Edward hugged her.

"How's my Princess?" he kissed her forehead affectionately as he looked at his beautiful wife. "Good you're wearing formal attire".

"Why? Is there something-"she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Sir Leon. "S-Sir Leon?"

"Hello Lady Anna", Edward greeted with a curt nod.

"I invited him for dinner. You wouldn't mind, right darling?" Anna's husband said with a grin. She shook her head.

"That's okay. Eiser, dear, greet Sir Leon", Anna replied.

"Hello Sir Leon". Sir Leon kissed her cheeks.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have".

"Very. And now let us eat. I know we are all hungry. Let's eat and after that we'll have a little chat", said Edward as they lead them to a table.

Eiser had already slept after she played her doll house and she quickly went to her room. Sir Leon on the other hand was about to go. "Thank you for the delicious dinner Sir Edward". Edward nodded.

"No problem Sir Leon". Sir Leon nodded and was about to leave when Edward added. "Whatever happens someday Sir Leon, please take care of Eiser".

"Huh? Why?" Sir Leon looked at him confusingly. Edward gave a wry smile.

"Just take care of her". Sir Leon didn't ask anything more as he nodded and started to leave. Because Edward knew something might gone wrong.

Eiser was peacefully sleeping until she smelled something and it was irritating. She opened her eyes only to see that the house was on fire. "Mom! Dad!" she quickly went out of bed and headed to the door. But everything she sees is smoke. She coughed. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" a hand grabbed her arm and she looked up. "D-Dad?"

"Quickly Eiser get out of here!" Edward said as he dragged his daughter, his wife following him. But when they reached the stairs some blocks fall and they moved away. Eiser's parents cannot pass because of the blocks.

"No! Mom! Dad!"

"Eiser go!" Anna exclaimed.

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"Eiser!" Eiser was looking at her father. "Go!"

"No! Father-"

"I said go! And you will follow my instructions do you hear?!" Eiser's tears fall from her eyes. "Eiser you had to live…for us".

"We love you honey…"Anna nodded. "Please go…don't look back". Eiser thought on what her parents told her then nodded.

"Good girl. Go Eiser! Run!" her father said .She quickly run to get out of their house, avoiding blocks that will fall down. She looked at her house completely burned and she couldn't stop crying. She was walking backwards and her back touched something but too hard to be a wall. She looked up to see…

"Sir Leon!" she hugged him and held on for dear life.

"Your father called Eiser", Sir Leon began, looking at the burned house. "What are you doing to do now?" Eiser looked at him, her eyes still crying.

"You said you'll take care of me right?" that caught his attention. "You promised my father". He patted her head.

"All right then. From now on I'll take care of you", he replied. Eiser looked at the burned house, hoping her parents will emerge from the flames.

Eiser had stayed in Sir Leon's care and she was introduced to Ixa and Masamune. Eiser was in Sir Leon's office talking about private matter. "Ixa will teach you on some certain techniques on how to be-"somehow he couldn't say the word "Dark Angel Messengers are not known to be assassins to other people. Ixa and Masamune are my apprentices".

"In short we're trained to kill?" Eiser asked, straight to the point. He was amazed on how poised she was, sitting straight on her chair, acting as if nothing happened.

"You're trained to kill enemies dear, not just some sort of stuff".

"How come you're organization is not banned?" Eiser pry. Sir Leon gave a wry smile.

"This girl is smart", he thought. "They don't really know that other secret", he replied. "Your company dear, you had to have a hold of it".

"I was planning to give my company to you. Will that be all right?" he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Why?" was the only question he came up with. Eiser was prepared for that.

"I'll concentrate being an assassin to avenge my family. I know the other companies were the one's who planned to burn our house down!" Sir Leon nodded, slowly on what she said.

"Then I guess you, Ixa and Masamune start your training". Eiser nodded and went to find the two. Sir Leon eased back on his chair. "This will be hard".

Eiser keep practicing with Ixa and Masamune almost everyday. Sir Leon will teach them on how to use their weapon. Eiser's weapon was a fan, on the both sides the edge are deadly. She adapts her dancing and practiced her weapon. She called it the Fan Dance. And then the memories of the night when her parents were burned came back to her mind. She screamed and screamed until she cried again. She had to avenge her family! She has to!

"Eiser wake up! Wake up Eiser!" Ixa exclaimed, waking Eiser up. Eiser opened her eyes and looked at Ixa and Masamune. And she knew she was crying. "Eiser you were screaming and crying. Is everything all right?" Eiser hugged Ixa and Ixa was confused. "H-Hey! Everything all right?"

"I-It was a bad dream…it's about my past…"Eiser replied, Ixa stroking her hair.

"Don't worry Eiser it was just a dream", Ixa said, comforting her.

"We woke you up because Cloud and Tifa want to discuss something to us", Masamune began. Then added "Sorry we disturbed you-"

"That's all right. I don't want to dream that ever again", Eiser interrupted, standing up. "I'll be down in a few minutes. You two go ahead okay?" Ixa and Masamune exchanged glances, and then turned to Eiser. The two nodded.

Ixa tapped her shoulder. "Take your time". Then the two started to leave. Eiser stood there for a while then sat on her bed. Her hands covering her face and she cried softly.

"Mom…and Dad…I promise you I will have my revenge…"she muttered then cried a little harder.

To be continued…


	5. Things That Are Need To Be Forgotten

Chapter Five: Things That Are Need To Be Forgotten

Author's Notes: This is also dedicated to Ate Chris Mary Daño because I know she likes Cloud…Ate I also like Cloud…I love Cloud! Hehehe…

Riz clutched her left arm, her left hand holding the Oracle of Fire. Masamune's dagger just passed by her left arm and it was already bleeding. "Good thing it didn't hit me or else I'll die", Riz muttered. "I had to get to the headquarters before I'll die here". She walked a little faster, still holding her left arm. "Those three Dark Angel Messengers…they are alive of course in the past…but in the future…"Riz left her sentence hanging as she recalled the three. She shook her head. "They're here in the future. I should find them. Chris will help me".

Chris Williams was in her bedroom, sitting on a chair, reading a magazine. Her straight dark brown hair fall gracefully over her shoulders for she didn't tie it in a ponytail. She was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, black pedals, and matched with black rubber shoes. The color of the D.A.M. is always black and white and Chris and Riz didn't mind. She was wearing a necklace which has the symbol of the moon which is they symbol of their organization. Her grey eyes were busy scanning the contents of the magazine when somebody opened the door. "I told you to knock before-"she was shocked to see Riz bleeding. "Oh my god! Riz!" Chris exclaimed as she ran to her side. She accompanied her to her bed. "What happened?!" Riz opened her left hand and Chris saw the oracle. "The hell you risk your neck on the oracle?!"

"We need the oracle, Chris. You know it", Riz replied, slowly. Chris got on her feet and was about to call Sir Hayato and Chloe but they have arrived. "S-Sir…"

"Chloe saw you heading to Chris' room but she didn't notice you were bleeding". Sir Hayato turned to Chloe. "Get me the medical equipments".

"Yes, Sir, right away", Chloe replied and left. Chris went to Riz sitting on her bed.

"You're going to be all right". Chris put her hand on Riz's forehead. "Sir she has a fever!" Chloe had come in with the other maintenance. "Riz everything's going to be fine all right?" Riz's eyes became sleepy as she was looking at everybody. Her eyes began to close. "Riz! Riz!" Riz closed her eyes as the Oracle of Fire rolled to the ground.

Chris Williams was nine years old and she had stayed in the orphanage ever since she was five years old. She had an aura that makes children want to be near her. She was friendly and kind to the other children. And she was also pretty, a very unique girl.

She noticed a pretty girl, sitting on a corner. Some children were outside, playing, but this girl…Chris decided to get to know her. She went to her as the girl looked at her. Chris smiled. "My name is Chris Williams. And you are?" Chris extends her hand as the girl shook hands with her.

"Riz Juno", Riz replied.

"Nice name", Chris said as she sat right next to her. "How old are you?"

"Eight. You?" said the girl.

"Nine. So…I'm older than you". Riz looked away, staring into space. "How come I don't usually see you around?"

"That's because I want to be alone", Riz replied. "I want to do that special trick again".

"What trick?" before Riz could reply their headmaster, Ms. Alice, called them. "She's calling us".

"I hope there's good news", Chris began, standing up. "I hope somebody will adopt us".

"So am I". They went to where Ms. Alice was and she was beaming.

"You two are being adopted by Sir Leon who owns the Dark Angel Messenger Organization", Ms. Alice began. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "This is Sir Leon by the way". They saw a young man who was still on his twenties as he smiled to them.

"Pleased to meet you ladies. Your names?"

"Riz Juno".

"Chris Williams".

"Nice name for two beautiful ladies", Sir Leon complimented, patting their heads. "Well ladies I'll take you home".

"Hurray!" the two exclaimed. Ms. Alice looked at Sir Leon.

"Do take care of them". Sir Leon nodded.

"Of course Ms. Don't worry, I will".

"After dinner you two better get some sleep", Sir Leon began as they we're eating. The two nodded. "And tomorrow we'll go shopping".

"Yey!" the two exclaimed. Sir Leon gave a slight laugh.

"I'll go to my room for a while", Riz began and stood up.

"Wait Riz we're not done eating yet", Chris exclaimed as she followed her.

"Wait ladies", Sir Leon said, following them. When he reached at Riz's room he saw a portal. "What the-"

"Riz made a portal Sir Leon! And she's in there!" Chris explained and went to the portal".

"Wait Chris!" he followed the two and the portal closed.

He woke up and realized that it was another dimension. "C-Chris? R-Riz? Where are you?" somebody stood in front of him as he looked up. "W-Who are you?"

"Are these two you've been looking for?" the guy asked. Sir Leon stood up and looked at Riz and Chris. He nodded slowly. "They came in a portal".

"I know that's why I followed them". Sir Leon looked at Riz. "How did you do that?"

"I-I…just knew that for a long time", Riz replied. Sir Leon sighed.

"Make a portal Riz, we're going home".

"B-But Sir Leon-"

"Sir Leon?" the guy said. "Sir Leon's very old at this time".

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Sir Leon exclaimed. He was afraid to hear that Riz made a portal to the future.

"I'm Hayato and I'm one of the employees. If you want to see Sir Leon, this way please". The two girls looked at him and he nodded as they followed Hayato. Hayato stopped at a door and opened it slowly. The other Sir Leon looked old and was wearing glasses, reading some papers. When the younger Sir Leon looked at him, he turned around, shocked. Hayato closed the door. "Now do you believe me?" Hayato said. Sir Leon nodded, slowly. He turned to Chris and Riz.

"Listen to me ladies you'll stay here in the future".

"What? That can't be-"Chris began but was interrupted.

"Listen you'll be trained to be an assassin in this organization. That's a secret we shouldn't spread". Sir Leon sighed then continued. "You'll be useful here you two and I think there are other Dark Angel Messengers who are here too. But they're older". He looked at Hayato. "They'll be useful to the organization".

"I don't understand why you have to leave them", Hayato said.

"This is just the beginning. I have other plans in mind". Sir Leon looked at Riz. "Please open a portal for me to get back to…the past". Riz nodded and concentrated. Her hands in a prayer as a portal opened. Sir Leon kisses the girls forehead. "We'll be seeing each other again my little angels…"

"Take care Sir Leon…"Riz began. Sir Leon nodded as he went into the portal. "Someday Sir Leon…we'll meet someday".

Riz opened her eyes as she saw Chris sitting next to her. Chris gave a wry smile. "You slept". Riz sat up as she was holding her head.

"A little headache…it will pass", Riz began. She was beautiful with her dark blue hair, her eyes were light blue. She wore a black three-fourths shirt and overlapped it with a white shirt with short sleeves. She was wearing a khaki cargo shorts which reached below her knees matched with black rubber shoes the same with Chris. She also wore the necklace with a pendant which is a moon. She noticed the oracle was not in her hands.. "Chris the oracle?!"

"It's with Sir Hayato. Don't panic okay?" Chris said, giving a slight laugh. Riz sighed.

"I saw the same Dark Angel Messengers". That caught Chris' attention.

"Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser?" Riz nodded. "They're here?" another nod. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. They are just here somewhere". Riz sighed for a while then added. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll find them and explain why we need the Oracle of Fire. That simple", Chris replied, standing up. Riz nodded and stood up and winced in pain, holding her left arm. "We bandaged it".

"Thanks", Riz replied. The door opened as Chloe came in.

"Good you're awake Riz. Sir Hayato wanted to talk to the two of you". The two nodded as they followed Chloe.

"Sometimes", Riz thought. "There are things that are needed to be forgotten".

"You okay Riz?" Chris asked worriedly. Riz gave a wry smile.

"I'm fine Chris. No need to worry".

To be continued…


	6. Face To Face

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Ixa, Masamune, Eiser, Cloud, and Tifa sat in the living room. Tifa breathed in then began "I assume you came from the past".

"Is that a question?" Eiser asked. Tifa nodded.

"The future Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser died saving this country. They saved one of the Dark Angel Messengers", Cloud began. The three looked at each other, puzzled.

"Who?" Ixa asked.

"Riz Juno. There are two of them. Riz Juno and Chris Williams. Riz was being controlled by someone named Alice. Sir Leon and the other three messengers saved her but the four didn't last long…they died", Tifa explained. Masamune remembered something.

"Remember the girl who got the Oracle of Fire when we're at the Grand Central Museum? I think it was Riz", Masamune began.

"But why would Riz wanted to get the Oracle of Fire?" Eiser asked. Ixa thought "If all the oracles will be complete it can open any portal…from past to future. I think that's what Riz wanted to do. But to turn back the past? Impossible! We were…dead".

"Ixa do you have something in mind?" Cloud asked, turning to Ixa. The other three looked at her.

"I was thinking if Riz…wanted us to be alive again. Sir Leon said if all the oracles are gathered dimensions from past to future will open. I was wondering if…Riz is trying to resurrect us from the dead".

"But if she'll resurrect us things will happen again and again", Eiser interrupted. "We're still going to die…"

"Eiser don't say that!" Masamune exclaimed. "We had to find Riz! We had to talk to her!" Tifa stood up.

"I'm going out tomorrow. By any chance maybe we'll find her. They don't usually stay in the company". The three were confused.

"What do you mean they don't usually stay in the company?" Ixa asked. Cloud was the one to reply.

"They loved to roam around the city". The three looked at each other.

"Not like us who wants to practice", Masamune began. They laughed.

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Who wants to come with me?" Tifa said.

"Where are you going?" Masamune asked. Tifa grinned.

"I'll buy the things needed".

"I'll go with you".

"Me too", Ixa said.

"How about me?" Eiser asked. Ixa and Masamune gave a slight laugh.

"You stay here for a while Eiser", Ixa replied.

"I won't be here in the morning. I'll be delivering food. But I'll be back in the afternoon", Cloud began. Eiser could feel her jaw almost dropped.

"You're going to leave me here?!" the four sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Eiser you'll be fine. Just lock the doors", Tifa advice. Eiser sighed.

"In any case I really need to rest. Just be back guys okay?" Eiser told them. They nodded.

"Okay".

Chris and Riz arrived at Sir Hayato's office. "It was Sir Leon's office before", Riz thought. They sat down on the chair as Sir Hayato looked at them intently. "Riz why did you go to the past?" Riz looked at him, shocked.

"I-I need the Oracle of Fire".

"Why?"

"It's my business…Sir…not yours". Chris looked at her, not believing her

"Riz why?" Chris asked. Sir Hayato sighed.

"I'll keep this for a while. Until you're ready to tell me", Sir Hayato added. Riz eyes blazed.

"Don't you know this is for the best?! You don't know how I feel don't you, when I lost them?!" she couldn't believe that they couldn't understand her. "This is nonsense!" she stood up from her chair, Chris standing too.

"Wait Riz-"

"Look if none of you can understand me then let it be!" Riz's eyes turned to Sir Hayato. "You're forgetting something Sir Hayato; I can open portals of the past, present, and future. I'll still continue my plan". She went out of the room, leaving them shocked. Chris sat on her chair, couldn't believe what her friend told them.

"I-I don't believe her…"Chris began. Sir Hayato shook his head.

"And me neither", Sir Hayato stood up from his seat and walked around. "I feel like…there's something wrong with her…"

"Do you have any guess what she's thinking Sir?" Chris asked as Sir Hayato thinks deeply.

"For now…not yet Chris. For now not yet…"

"Here we are!" Tifa exclaimed. Ixa was controlling the motorcycle and Tifa was sitting at the back. Masamune rode another motorcycle. The three hops down and Masamune whistled. "This market is sure very busy!"

"Yup that's right!" Tifa replied. "You guys wanna come?"

"I'll go with you", Ixa replied.

"I'll just stay here and guard the motorcycles", Masamune began as he hop on to his motorcycle.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Ixa asked. Masamune grinned.

"Big sister is concerned of me?" Ixa blushed and looked away.

"I'm older than you so I'm concerned about you and Eiser". Ixa turned around, waving her hand. "Later Masamune".

"Sure", he said and almost wanted to laugh. He loves teasing Ixa because she's very serious, unlike Eiser who's serious on their mission, but Ixa is very serious on almost ANYTHING! Masamune studied his surroundings and was looking at a girl from a distance.

Riz was standing in a corner. She was waiting for Chris and Chloe. She sighed. She had to get that Oracle of Fire. A rose was in her left hand. She lifts it and her right hand enclosed on the rose and when she opened her hand the petals flew away. "Amazing for a beautiful girl who can do that trick", a voice came from behind. She looked up to see…

"Big brother?" the boy frowned, he couldn't understand.

"Big brother? Miss have we met?"

"Big brother…Masamune…am I right?" Riz said. Masamune was taken aback.

"W-Who are you?" Masamune asked. Just as Riz was about to reply Chris and Chloe arrived.

"Riz we're-"but Chris couldn't finish her sentence. Also Chloe was shock.

"It's Masamune! Chris and Chloe look!" Riz said excitedly. Chris grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Sir, this is a big mistake. She's just sick", Chris began.

"No I'm not sick!" Riz looked at Masamune. "Masamune!"

"Pardon us Sir. But I guess she thought you were the Dark Angel Messenger Masamune. But he died…years ago…"Chloe began and walked away. Masamune couldn't even move from where he stood. He looked at the three women until they were out of sight. Until somebody tapped his shoulder.

"We're here!" Ixa began. But she could see that something is wrong with Masamune. "Are you all right?" he shook his head and looked at Tifa.

"Who is Riz? By any chance do you know her?" Masamune asked. Tifa was shocked.

"She's one of the Dark Angel Messengers. Only Riz and Chris are the one's left. Why?" it took sometime for Masamune to sink the words that Tifa told him.

"I-I just met her". He could hear the two ladies gasped. "We'll talk this over in your house Tifa".

"Good idea", Tifa replied as she followed Ixa on the motorcycle. "Tell us all about it Masamune".

"I will…I will…"Masamune replied, thinking about Riz and why Chris and Chloe just dragged her away.

Riz stomped her foot when they're in their room and Chris knew she was so angry. "Can't you not see its Masamune?! It was him! It was big brother!"

"Riz calm down! Maybe he only looks like Masamune. They're dead Riz!"

"You don't understand Chris! I went to the past and they're there. They followed me here because of the Oracle of Fire. Can't you see that? Don't be blind!" Riz exclaimed. Chris never saw her so angry before.

"Riz…calm down…when we see them again…I promise you we'll ask them".

"There's nothing to ask coz' they're from the past! Don't you understand?!" Riz sat on her bed and sighed. "You promise me that you'll ask them?" Chris nodded as she went to Riz and patted her head.

"Still the eight years old Riz huh?" Chris teased. Riz rolled her eyes.

"Still the big sister I knew". She sighed and lied down. "Just wake me up when it's lunch time…:"

"Okay Riz…"Chris said. She decided to go to Sir Hayato.

"Really? Masamune?" Eiser began after hearing Masamune's story. "I think she's the one who got the oracle first".

"Maybe she's the one. Riz can open portals", Tifa explained. They were eating lunch as Masamune narrated to them the story. Cloud hasn't arrived yet.

"Can we go to the headquarters? We really need that oracle! It was our mission-"

"I don't think Riz is going to give that oracle back. She has a plan that's why she stole the oracle and went to the past", Ixa interrupted. "But what plan? What could Riz want with that oracle?" Ixa thought.

"It's not so bad to visit the headquarters right?" Masamune tried again. The three ladies shook their head.

"Masamune in this realm they consider us DEAD. We had to hide our identity if ever we'll sneak into the headquarters", Eiser said. Then added, "I'm hoping the headquarters still look the same".

"You can wear mask if you want to", Tifa suggested. "It's lame, I know, but mask can hide your identity".

"That's not a bad idea", Ixa said. "But…we should have a plan". The three looked at her, confused.

"Plan? What kind of plan Ixa?" Eiser asked. She looked at Masamune.

"You had to see Riz again". Masamune looked at her, shocked.

"You're joking! That's impossible! How am I going to do that?" Ixa grinned.

"Then I'll send a letter to Riz that you wanted to talk to her. That simple!" Ixa explained, snapping her fingers. "Agreed?"

"Sure it's a good idea?" Masamune asked. Ixa nodded with a grin on her face. "Lord bless me!"

"You'll be fine. I'll send the letter this afternoon and you're going to see each other again, face to face in the morning. Same time and same place okay?" Masamune nodded.

"What are we going to do Ixa?" Eiser asked. Ixa grinned.

"We're going to explore our headquarters at the same time Masamune will see Riz. Is that okay?" Eiser nodded. "We'll be needing your help Tifa".

"Anytime you three", Tifa said with a smile as they finished their lunch.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" everyone looked at Cloud as Cloud looked at them, confused. "Something w-wrong?"

"Um…we we're just talking about our plan for tomorrow", Tifa replied. Cloud went to them and sat down right next to her. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope", he replied, getting some food. "Tell me about the plan". Tifa nodded as she narrated to Cloud their plan. "Sounds interesting and dangerous. Can I come along?"

"Things will get complicated Cloud if we're many", Eiser began. Cloud paused for a while. "You're really worried about Tifa are you?" Tifa and Cloud blushed and Tifa looked away".

"I'm not only worried about her…I'm worried about everybody. And by they way why do you have to visit the headquarters where in fact Masamune is going to ask Riz some questions? You can go with him".

"Cloud's right. It's really early to go to the headquarters. That's not the kind of plan that I want to have…that they'll find us", Ixa explained. She turned to Masamune. You'll talk to her tomorrow. We'll just be standing by in a corner". Masamune nodded.

"There's a little swamp to the other side of the market where there is a bridge. You and Riz can talk there", Tifa advice. Another nod from the lad.

"Are you still going to make the letter?" Masamune asked Ixa.

"Yup! So that we'll have her answer right away". Ixa stood up then paused. Eiser tilted her head.

"Is there something wrong Ixa?" Ixa looked at Eiser, pouting, then looked at Tifa and Cloud.

"D-Do you have a paper and pen? I forgot I don't have one". They stared at her then burst out laughing. "It's not funny", Ixa said, her left hand in a fist. Tifa stood up.

"I'll go and get the things you needed", Tifa said as they chuckled. Ixa shook her head.

Riz heard the knock as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them as the knocking continues. "Just get in", she began as the door opened. Chris went in with a grin on her face. "Hey…what's up?" Chris sat down on her bed as she placed the envelope on her lap. Riz looked at her, confused. "I didn't remember you saying the food turned into a paper", she jokes. Chris gave a slight laugh.

"There's a letter for you, silly", Chris began. Riz nodded with a smile. "After reading it come down for lunch okay?" another nod from the lass.

"Okay", Riz replied as Chris stood up and left her room. She opened the envelope and found out it was a brief letter.

Dear Riz,

I'm just curious on how you know me. So if you have time…could we meet again tomorrow? There are some things I need to know. Same place and it will be two in the afternoon. Is that okay?"

-Masamune

Riz couldn't believe what she read! He's alive! And also Ixa and Eiser are also alive! "No…they're from the past…because of the portal…"Riz muttered. Riz immediately opened her drawer and got a pen and paper. She agreed on Masamune's idea. They had to talk…they had to know…

It was already seven in the evening as the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Eiser exclaimed as she opened the door. "Yes?" it was the boy who delivers letters.

"A letter for Masamune, Ma'am", the boy said as he gave the letter. Eiser took it gladly.

"Why thank you!"

"No problem!" said the boy as he rode his bike and left. Eiser closed the door and looked at her friends.

"A reply from Riz, Masamune!" Eiser exclaimed happlily. They we're alarmed and excited as Masamune went to Eiser.

"Let me see", Masamune said as he received the letter. He opened the envelope and read Riz's reply.

Dear Masamune,

Sure, I'll be there. It's good to see you again…big brother…give my regards to Ixa and Eiser…okay?

-Riz

"She agreed! She'll be there!" Masamune exclaimed as Eiser and Tifa also cheered.

"That's good news. We'll be in the corner Masamune…just in case", Ixa began. Masamune nodded.

"Ask her important questions Masamune…so that you'll know what's going on…"Tifa began. Another nod.

"I'm sure that's what Ixa and Eiser want me to ask about important questions", Masamune said, turning to the two. "Right ladies?"

"Of course. Ask her about her love life later okay?" Eiser said. Everyone gave a slight laugh.

"I hope everything's fine", Cloud began. Everyone was silent. Cloud sighed. "Don't tell me I said something wrong again?" Tifa turned to him.

"You're right Cloud…we are all hoping that everything will be okay…"the rest sighed as Masamune read Riz's letter again…

To be continued…


	7. Reason

Chapter Seven: Reason

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children but some characters are mine to claim.

Riz went out of her room when she was done changing her clothes. Chris passed by. "Are you going out?" Riz bit her bottom lip.

"What now?" Riz thought. "I-I'm going out for a while Chris. I-I'll be back later". Chris nodded.

"You be careful there okay?" was Chris' reply. The younger lass nodded.

"I will Chris. Later", Riz said and left. Chris gave a wry smile.

"She's a big girl now, don't you agree Chris?" Chloe said from behind. Chris nodded.

"Definitely", Chris replied. "I hope Sir Leon is still here to see her who have grown-up so matured". Chloe tapped her shoulder.

"He'll always be with us dear". Chloe said, as if comforting her. Chris looked away, her eyes covered because of her hair as it falls over her shoulders.

"I know Chloe…I know…"and Chris tried her best not to cry, her voice almost breaking.

Masamune had arrived at the market where he and Riz met yesterday. And he was ten minutes early for their appointment, "Bad timing for an appointment I guess", Masamune thought, imagining he'll be waiting for another ten minutes. Then at the other corner he saw Riz approaching him. He grinned. "Or maybe not". Riz arrived, breathless. "You were running?"

"Sort of big brother. I thought I was going to be late", Riz began as she looked at him with a wry smile.

"You're ten minutes early", he said. She looked at him, blinking her eyes. Then she grinned.

"And so are you", she reminded. Masamune gave a slight laugh.

"Men should be early and shouldn't keep the ladies waiting", he said. Riz nodded with a smile.

"So they say…" a nod from Masamune.

"Shall we go?" Riz nodded. From a far Eiser tapped Ixa's shoulder.

"They're going". Ixa looked to where Eiser was looking because her back was leaning at the motorcycle. She turned around as she saw Riz and Masamune leaving.

"Then let's go", Ixa said as they followed the two.

Riz noticed that they we're in the small swamp just near the market where they just crossed the bridge. Masamune sat down on the grass as he patted the space next to his. "We can't talk there in the market now, could we? It's a busy and a noisy place to be there", Masamune began. Riz nodded and sat right next to him.

"Only you?" Riz asked. Masamune was taken aback by her question. Does she know that Ixa and Eiser are just standing by?

"Well…sort of…why did you ask?" Masamune said. Riz tilt her head.

"I have a feeling that they're here", Riz replied. She looked to the other side of the swamp. Ixa stiffened.

"What's wrong Ixa?" Eiser asked. It took a couple of seconds for Ixa to answer.

"I have a feeling she saw us", Ixa replied. Eiser gasped.

"But…how?"

"Isn't that Eiser and Ixa?" Riz said as she looked to where Ixa and Eiser was hiding. Masamune looked to where she was looking.

"Impossible! But…how did she know?" Masamune thought. Then he gave a slight laugh. "Yup that's them". Riz turned to him and smiled.

"Could they join us? I want to see them!" Masamune doesn't know what to do. Their plan was he'll interview her alone.

"I guess…Ixa wouldn't mind. And besides…Riz wanted to see them", Masamune thought. He smiled. "All right I'll call them". Masamune signaled Ixa and Eiser that they'll went to where they were. Ixa slapped her forehead absentmindedly.

"Drats! He wants us to go there?" Ixa muttered. Eiser stood up.

"Well let's go then!" Ixa really wanted to fall.

"Still the little kid when Eiser was young", Ixa thought. She sighed and stood up. "I guess it won't hurt to join them right?" Eiser nodded right away.

"I want to meet her! Come Ixa!" Eiser exclaimed as she excitedly went to the two.

"Is that…Eiser?" Riz asked as she was looking at Eiser.

"Yup that's her. The other one is Ixa", Masamune replied. Eiser immediately went to Riz.

"I've met you at last!" Eiser exclaimed as Ixa was at her back. "Um…what's your name again?" Masamune and Ixa sweat dropped.

"Eiser your impossible!" Ixa said as the three laughed. She and Eiser sat down.

"Thou shall forgive me", Eiser said. "I'm Eiser Mackenzie".

"Ixa Setzer and Masamune", Riz finished as she looked at Ixa and Masamune. "I could never forget you three…you saved my life".

"I see you could never forget us", Masamune began. Riz looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"Of course…Shinichi Yamada". He looked at her, alarmed.

"You even know my real name".

"The four of us don't keep secrets", Riz replied. "Oh…I forgot, five of us, including Chris. Why didn't you invite her?"

"Chris? We'll interview you first", Ixa replied. "Tell us all about you Riz..."

"Is that all?" a slight laugh from Riz.

"There are many questions that will follow", their leader added. "Don't worry we have time". Riz sighed.

"I'm Riz Juno by the way. One of the Dark Angel Messengers. An organization that trades with other companies and of course you three already knew that we are assassins, the other way". Riz paused for a while not knowing what to say next. "Anyways there are five assassins in the organization…which is namely you three and sad to say…something happened…"

"We died?" Ixa interrupted. Riz sighed. "Why?"

"Not only you three but also Sir Leon. It's because…you three saved me…"

"What happened to you Riz?" Eiser asked, very eager to know. Riz couldn't even look at them in the eyes.

"A-Alice controlled me…our head in the orphanage. Chris and I were orphaned at a very young age. Sir Leon came and adopts us. When we were eating dinner, I excused myself and went to my room. I suddenly opened a portal and Chris and Sir Leon followed. We were in the future and you three are already adults. Sir Leon told us something will happen and he decided he'll leave us here in the future". After narrating her story it was Ixa who asked first.

"What did Alice wants from you?"

"My powers. She wants to open a portal but I don't know which portal", she answered briefly. Ixa nodded slowly.

"Why did you go to our realm and get the Oracle of Fire? It was supposed to be our last mission…"Eiser added. Ixa and Masamune nodded.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your mission. The Oracle of Fire is the most powerful oracle. It can easily grant a wish without the support of other oracles". The three looked at each other, shocked.

"It can grant a wish? Sir Leon told us if all oracles are gathered it can open different portals", Masamune began. Riz looked at him and nodded.

"Yup, that's the other option". Riz looked at Eiser. "About your question…I was about to combine the Oracle of Fire and my power to turn back the time. I-I was about to resurrect you three". Riz paused and looked at her lap. "And also Sir Leon. If you only knew…I blame myself a thousand times…"

"We understand Riz but we need the Oracle of Fire. Don't think such things like that okay? Remember were going to be all right", Masamune interrupted. Riz looked at him like I-don't-believe-you-look.

"If I'm going to give you the Oracle of Fire, you three are going to live again in the future".

"That's right and you and Chris will be adults", Eiser said. Riz's mind was in turmoil.

"What if…Chris and I will go with you in the past? I think it's all right…"

"There will be no assassins in the organization if you go with us", Ixa reminded. Riz sighed.

"This is too difficult. What the hell should I do?" Riz exclaimed. Masamune tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, and he could see confusion in her eyes.

"What do you want to do?" it was a question that she couldn't answer yet.

"I want everything to be all right. And if Chris and I will go with you in the past I know the future will still be the same", Riz replied. The three looked at each other, doesn't know what to do.

"Is that…what you really want?" Ixa asked. Riz nodded with a smile. "I think you better asked Chris and the head of the organization".

"I will then I'll return the oracle…tomorrow! Can you three go to the headquarters? I think it's time Sir Hayato and Chris should know the truth", Riz explained. Eiser and Masamune looked at Ixa.

"Ixa?" Eiser began. Ixa sighed.

"All right we're going…tomorrow". Eiser looked at Riz and smiled.

"You heard our leader". Riz nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you three tomorrow okay? After lunch". Riz stood up and stretched her arms. "I think I better go before Chris and the others will start to worry". The three nodded as they stood up.

"Thank you for your time Riz". Riz looked at Masamune and smiled.

"No problem. I was making sure also if you three are here". They gave a slight laugh. "Till' next time…"

"Till' next time…"the three said in unison as they saw Riz walking away. Eiser looked at Ixa.

"Is it really okay? The two of them we'll be with us in the past? Isn't that strange?"

"Than to compare that we live again in the future…or whatsoever…"Ixa replied. "I think it's all right".

"You're aware Ixa that the future will changed if they come with us", Masamune began as they began to walk to where there motorcycles are.

"I'm aware of that Masamune…I'm really aware of that…"

To be continued…


	8. Controlled

Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. But some characters are mine to claim.

Chapter Eight: Controlled

Riz, Chris and Sir Hayato were eating dinner when Riz spoke up. "We'll be having visitors tomorrow, if that's okay". Sir Hayato and Chris looked at her.

"That's nice dear. That's really okay", Sir Hayato replied. Riz nodded.

"How was your day, Riz?" Chris asked. Riz looked at her and gave a huge smile.

"It was fun!" Chris preferred she was grinning.

"Oh? What's up anyway?" the lass added. Riz replied after swallowing her food.

"I met some…new friends. That's why I want you to meet them". Sir Hayato looked at her, confused.

"Some new friends? That's interesting", Sir Hayato began. Riz nodded with a smile.

"They'll be here, after lunch", Riz added. The two nodded.

"I'm excited to meet them dear", Sir Hayato added.

"Me too", Chris said. Riz just smiled, eating some more.

"Me too…I'm excited to meet them again…"

"Guys how about we'll go there before lunch and we'll just eat lunch in the morning and not breakfast?" Ixa said that night. Masamune and Eiser looked at her like I-don't-believe-you-look. "Well? Don't just look at me…answer me you two!"

"Well…that's all right…but we're just early…" Eiser replied. Masamune nodded.

"It's better if we're there at eleven in the morning. How's that?" Masamune interrupted. The two ladies nodded.

"I say you three are going to the Dark Angel Organization?" Tifa asked. The three looked at Tifa and nodded.

"Riz wants us to meet Chris, another Dark Angel Messenger and Sir Hayato, the head master", Ixa replied. Cloud came from behind.

"Can we go?" the three looked at him, shocked. Masamune looked at Ixa.

"If it's okay with our leader…"

"It's okay…just bring your weapons…"now the four were looking at her. Ixa sweat dropped. "Just in case…"

"Oh…just in case…"Tifa said. "But I don't have a weapon. I was trained to learn martial arts". Cloud slapped his forehead absentmindedly.

"Right Tifa doesn't have a weapon…"Cloud began. Tifa nodded.

"That's okay. I can take care of myself", she said with a smile. "We'll be early tomorrow I presume?" Tifa asked as she turned to Ixa. Ixa nodded.

"We'll be there at eleven in the morning". Tifa sighed.

"So that means…I'm going to cook a delicious meal for tomorrow…right guys?" the four looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Really like I don't see anything that is funny". Cloud reached out for her arm as she looked at him.

"It's just that…all your food tastes delicious". Tifa grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, really", Cloud replied. The three began to tease. "Come on guys cut it out! You got to admit that Tifa's food tastes delicious".

"Yeah, with a mixture of love", Eiser added. Ixa and Masamune smirked.

"Eiser I'm gonna get you for that!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yikes! Escape time!" Eiser said as the two were chasing around the house, leaving the three laughing.

Riz had just finished eating her breakfast and had done some other chores when she went to her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed deeply and wondered what will Chris and Sir Hayato's reaction will be when they'll see Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser who came from the future. Another sigh from Riz. "They'll be shock…so shock that they can't utter a word", Riz thought and gave a slight laugh. Then a light appeared as she stood up. "What the hell?" and didn't expect who she saw. "N-No…not you again…"

"Miss me darling?" the lady said. "It's been a long time…"

"Alice…stay away from me!" Riz exclaimed. "Chris!"

"Too late…you'll be mine…"Alice cast her power on her and Riz's eyes were pale. She was controlled…again. "Now get me the Oracle of Fire in Hayato's room". Riz nodded as she walked out of the room, a laugh from Alice and then she disappeared.

Sir Hayato wondered why the door opened when the person didn't even knock. He sighed when he saw Riz. "Riz how many times do I have to tell you-"he was alarmed when Riz raised her right hand, his drawer was shaking. "No…not again! Chris!" Sir Hayato exclaimed. The Oracle of Fire escaped from the drawer as the oracle landed on her hand. "No! Wait! Riz!" Sir Hayato was about to go to her but he was immediately pushed backward. "No…Riz…Alice…she's here..."Riz walked out of his office and met other people along the way. But they we're thrown back, a force of gravity so that they can't get near her.

"Riz…no!" Chris exclaimed and was about to go near her. But Chris was thrown back as she fell to the ground. "No…Alice…she's on it…again". Riz stopped and looked at them, Alice behind her. "Y-You…what do you really want?" Chris said as she slowly stood up. Sir Hayato and other members of the organization have arrived.

"Her powers…as always…I'm not done yet", Alice replied.

"Are you not satisfied yet? Alice you had to stop this nonsense!" Sir Hayato exclaimed. Alice smirked.

"When I'm through with this business of mine". Then suddenly Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser arrived. "I-It can't be…the three of you are dead". Chris and Sir Hayato were shocked too.

"Let go of Riz, lady. Or you'll be sorry you have ever touched her", Masamune began, getting his daggers. Alice gave a slight laugh.

"Then get her if you want", Alice replied. She put her hand on Riz's shoulder then after that they disappeared.

"No! Wait!" Masamune and Chris said in unison. Sir Hayato sighed.

"All right what's going on here?!" Ixa began as she stepped forward as Eiser followed.

"You tell me why you three are still alive", Chris replied. The three looked at each other then understood. Riz haven't told them yet.

"I think its better if we go to my office then we'll talk about this. Agree?" Sir Hayato began. The six of them nodded to what he said. "Good then let's go".

"Sit down". They all took their seats as Sir Hayato sat on his chair, facing them. "If I'm not wrong you three are the Dark Angel Messengers from the past…right?"

"Yes. Our last mission was to get the Oracle of Fire then suddenly a girl, in the person of Riz, got the Oracle of Fire, and then went into the portal. We followed her here and we met Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart", Ixa explained. Sir Hayato nodded to what she said.

"Alice is the caretaker of the orphanage where Riz and Chris lived. Alice wanted to use Riz to go back to the past. She-"

"Had feelings for Sir Leon that time. And Sir Leon rejected her love", Chris finished. Sir Hayato sighed. "The five of us, including Sir Leon fought Alice. She is a special lady with incredible powers. Sir Leon and the future Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser had placed her in a-cell-like structure. I don't know how she escaped".

"Why did the future messengers die?" Masamune asked. Chris and Sir Hayato looked at each other then sighed.

"In order to create that cell-like wall the repayment is someone's life", Sir Hayato replied. The three stiffened.

"Is there any other way", Tifa began after a couple of minutes. Chris sighed.

"Right now I don't want that to happen…again. Let's just think of saving Riz right now", Chris replied. They all nodded in agreement. A light appeared in the room, a silhouette of Alice in her dark robe. She took off her hood.

"You again", Masamune gritted. Ixa, Eiser, and Cloud hold on to their weapons.

"I see everybody is gathered. I have a little surprise for you. You'll have a visitor shortly and if you want to save Riz, outside in the organization I made my so-called-plantation. It's like a virtual reality but everything you see is real. It will only be gone when you defeat me. Riz will be at the topmost tower. You better hurry or everything will be too late". She was gone after she had said her last words. Masamune stood up.

"I think we better go".

"Masamune we should have a plan. And besides", Eiser looked at Ixa. "We'll have a visitor? Who could that be?"

"That I have no idea", Ixa replied. "But I'm thinking it would be Sir Leon…Sir Leon? But how?" she thought.

"Well then we should not waste time and we should save Riz immediately", Cloud began. Everyone nodded.

"Are you sure we'll do this together?" Chris said. Everyone looked at her, a little bit shocked. She sighed. "Please take care of yourselves…no matter what happens…"

"Don't worry Chris…we are the Dark Angel Messengers after all", Ixa replied.

"And besides dear we'll be very careful", Eiser added. Chris gave a wry smile.

"Promise me that". She said as they all went out of Sir Hayato's office.

Sir Leon was just sitting on his chair, inside his office. His face couldn't be painted. It has been how many days since his three apprentices were on a mission and until now…they haven't returned. He sighed deeply. "I could only hope that they're all right…"suddenly a portal emerged from his office and he starred at it, dumbfounded. He looked at the other oracles and they we're glowing. "Could it be…"he grabbed the other oracles and went into the portal.

To be continued…


	9. Rescue Part One

Chapter Nine: Rescue

Author's Note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII but some characters are mine to claim.

The seven of them went out of the headquarters and they saw a portal in front of them. "Impossible! Could it be…Riz?" Chris began. But they we're shocked when they saw it was Sir Leon.

"Sir Leon!" Ixa, Eiser, Masamune, and Chris exclaimed. Sir Leon looked at them and smiled.

"It's been a long time…"his gaze shifted to Chris. He smiled when he saw how tall and beautiful she had grown up. "And especially it's been a long time not to see you Chris…"Chris almost wanted to cry.

"Sir Leon…you're here…"

"From the past dear. A portal just opened and the oracles were glowing. Speaking of oracles…"Sir Leon's brown eyes turned to his apprentices. "Where's the Oracle of Fire?" the three cleared their throat. "Well?"

"Sir, Riz had the Oracle of Fire and we are trying to save her right now", Ixa reported. Sir Leon's brow frowned.

"Save her?"

"Alice have her", Eiser added. That struck Sir Leon.

"Alice? The headmaster of the orphanage?" they all nodded.

"She's in love with you Sir. The present Sir Leon died", Chris began. Sir Leon scratched his cheek, face flushed.

"That's flattering".

"Sir we need to save her now before Alice does something to her!" Masamune interrupted. Sir Leon nodded.

"Masamune you're like the past Masamune. Always looking up for his little sister", Sir Hayato began. Masamune blinked his eyes, blush a little then looked away.

"She looks so fragile…"Masamune said.

"And vulnerable…"Eiser added.

"That's why we feel like to protect her…"Ixa said. Chris sighed.

"She's still a kid at heart. And I always wanted to protect her". She looked at the four. "Ever since you four were gone, how her heart broke". Chris got her weapon. It was a small katana and she slings it to her back. "But right now we need to save her. You with us Tifa and Cloud?"

"We're right behind you!" the two said in unison. Chris nodded.

"Since we're here in her plantation we'll split into groups", Ixa began. "Chris, Sir Leon, and Sir Hayato you three go together. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Ixa", replied the three.

"Cloud and Tifa".

"Got it Ixa", Cloud and Tifa began.

"The three of us-"

"I'm going solo Ixa", Masamune began. Ixa looked at him like you-gotta-be-kidding?!

"Masamune we don't know what tricks that lady got on her sleeves! You can't go solo!" Ixa exclaimed. Masamune shook his head.

"For now dear leader I'm going solo. Just this once…"Masamune begged. "There are things that I've been thinking lately and…I just want to be alone". Ixa sighed and looked away.

"Make sure we all meet at the rooftop. And you better be alive…you hear me Masamune?!" Ixa said. Masamune gave a wry smile.

"You're really going to miss me right big sister?"

"Oh shut up!" the rest laughed and Ixa shook her head. "Just promise you're going to be fine". Masamune made his salute.

"Understood dear leader", he said. "For Riz".

"For Riz", they all said in unison.

"Well then let's go! Let's make haste for time is running out", Sir Leon nodded. They all nodded and split up into four groups.

Chris, Sir Hayato, and Sir Leon went to the right side of the castle. The plantation was a big castle as the three scanned the area. "Too creepy and very scary", Chris began. She got her katana at the back, protecting her two masters. "Masters have you brought any weapon?"

"I've brought Riz's weapon", Sir Hayato replied.

"I have only the oracles. I didn't know this would happen", Sir Leon began. He looked at Sir Hayato. "Good thing you brought her weapon".

"Actually I don't really know if I'm going to use it. But I think this will have a better role later", Sir Hayato replied. Sir Leon nodded.

"Master what's that?" Chris said, interrupting their thoughts. A dark light flashed as a silhouette appeared. It was Alice and Chris prepared to charge. "Stay back Masters".

"Do you really think you can defeat me and save Riz? You'll never succeed!" Alice exclaimed as she charge towards Chris. And so the game began…

Cloud and Tifa went to the north side of the castle. They we're looking at their surroundings. "Weird place for a virtual reality", Tifa began. Cloud was behind her.

"Tifa…"Tifa slowly turned around to face Cloud, her face confused. "Guess I haven't thank you for everything you have done for me". Tifa smiled.

"Cloud what are you talking about?" Cloud went near her and gave a wry smile.

"I just want to say thank you for not giving up on me…you were always there and now we're saving a person we don't even know and yet…here we are…helping them out…"Cloud paused for a while then looked away. "Maybe I just want to say thank you…for not giving up on me…or to anything…"Tifa gave a slight laugh that caused Cloud to look at her. "T-Tifa…"

"You're always welcome Cloud…remember…deli deli shali shali…"she gave a slight laugh when she turned around but Cloud hugged her from behind. "C-Cloud…"

"I know…deli deli shali shali…"Tifa smiled to herself as she turned slowly to him.

"Cloud-"but before she could continue what she was about to say an eruption they heard. "What the hell?! You gotta be kidding?!"

"Sorry to disturb you love birds it's just that I would not allow you to take Riz away from me!" Alice said. She was coming closer as she extends her hand. "Good bye dear…"

"Tifa move!" Cloud exclaimed as they separated and went to the other side. Alice just made another explosion. Tifa and Cloud prepared themselves in a battle position. "We'll save her no matter what happens!"

"Let's see about that…"another explosion she fired.

Ixa and Eiser were walking around the big living room, scanning the area. "Hope they're gonna be fine", Eiser said with a sigh. Ixa looked at her and also sighed.

"They're going to be fine Eiser. They're strong anyway", Ixa began. Eiser nodded.

"You're really a mystery don't you know that Ixa? Sometimes you're keeping things for yourself and don't want to tell us. Sometimes you just come out of your shell and other times you just don't". Ixa stop walking and turned to her.

"That obvious huh?" Eiser gave a slight laugh.

"Yup that obvious! But…we still love the Ixa we know…don't forget that…okay?" Eiser said with a wink. Ixa laughed.

"I'm sorry if I can't tell you what I really feel…Eiser. And to Masamune also. It's just that…I seldom think it's better to keep things for myself". Ixa looked at her and gave a wry smile. "I hope you understand…Eiser". Eiser gave a slight laugh.

"That's okay Ixa. We understand. And of course…sometimes there are things that we should keep for ourselves…but remember…don't keep all of it…okay? Or else…it'll be very heavy here…"Eiser said pointing to her heart. Ixa nodded.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Eiser".

"No problem dear leader", Eiser replied. Then suddenly an ice wall emerged from the ground separating them. "Ixa!"

"No! Eiser!" Ixa exclaimed. She used her claws and tried to break the ice. "It's no use…it's very thick…"she thought. "Eiser hold on!"

"Don't worry Ixa…I'm going to be fine. Remember we need to find Riz. You hear me Ixa?"

"But Eiser-"before Ixa could continue she saw another clone of herself. "What the hell?"

"Hello Ixa. It's nice of you to drop by in our mistress' plantation…"the clone of Ixa said. Ixa prepared herself in a battle position.

"Ixa…I have a clone here that looks like me!" Eiser exclaimed.

"Same here Eiser!" Ixa shouted. She looked at her clone. "We'll save her…do you hear me?!"

"Let's see about that!" her clone charged her claws at Ixa and Ixa used her claws to protect herself. "Let's see how strong you are".

"Really now?" Ixa said as she pushed her clone away as she attacked her clone.

"You gotta be kidding that you are my clone", Eiser said, getting her fan under the sleeves of her kimono. Her clone opened her two fans and grinned.

"Of course not. Why should I be kidding anyway?" she said and she charged at her. Eiser move away. "Running away, I see".

"Of course not. Just trying to have the perfect move", Eiser replied as she used her fan sideward and hit her clone. Her clone moves backward, holding her right arm, bleeding.

"I-Impressive…you wound me", her clone said. Eiser gave a slight laugh.

"If you were my clone…you should know my moves. And this move…is just for you". Eiser ran quickly, and circled her clone. "My one and only…Fan Dance!" Eiser exclaimed. And her clone had many slashes in her body.

"It…it can't be..."her clone said, trying to stand up. Eiser was a little bit shock.

"Impressive that you can still stand after what I did to you". She positioned herself in another fighting position. "But nobody can stop us from saving Riz! Tell your mistress about that". And the two prepared to attack.

Masamune was in a room and the right side was a stairs. So far there were no enemies that he encountered. "Masamune…Masamune…"a voice called. Masamune looked from behind then notice that everything turned white. He prepared his daggers. "Finally I can connect!"

"Who's there?" Masamune began. A blurred silhouette was in front of him then he saw Riz. "Riz?"

"Finally I can connect!" Riz said. Masamune looked at her, face confused. "I-I mean it's telepathy".

To be continued…


	10. Rescue Part Two

Rescue: Part Two

"Whoa! Are there other extraordinary things that you can do?" Masamune said, amazed as he kept his daggers. "Sure you're not an imposter?" Riz shook her head.

"Nope, really Masamune…it's really me…Riz…"Riz began to walk past him, their surroundings still white. "They are in difficult situation right now".

"Who?" Masamune asked, facing her. She was still walking around.

"Chris, Sir Leon, and Sir Hayato are fighting with a fake Alice the same with Cloud and Tifa. Ixa and Eiser are fighting their clone and you…"Riz turned to him as Masamune get his daggers. Riz went near him and hold his daggers, her hand bleeding. "Just go up the stairs and you'll meet Alice…and me". She released her bleeding hand from his daggers.

"W-Why did you do that?" Masamune asked, looking at her bleeding hand. She gave a wry smile.

"So that you'll know I'm not an imposter or whatsoever", she replied. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she got a kerchief and wrapped her hand around it. "When you get to the top…I want you to kill me…"

"What?!" Masamune went to her and shook her shoulders. "Riz you gotta be kidding! We're here to save you not to kill you!" Riz looked at him, her light blue eyes pleading.

"Sir Leon is here right? It will happen again if-"

"Stop saying things like that!" Masamune sighed then patted her head. "I'm your big brother right? Then you have to trust me…"Riz looked away immediately.

"Promises are meant to be broken and I would rather hear you say…"she looked at him, eyes glaring. "You'll kill me".

"Riz listen to me!"

"You listen to me!" she exclaimed, breaking from his grasp. "Did you really think this is easy? Did you really think it was easy to forget on what happened?!" she sighed, trying to calm down. "It's final…I want all of you to kill me!"

"Riz please-"he saw her facial expression and was a little bit alarmed. "Riz what's wrong?"

"I-I'm going to disconnect…its Alice…hurry Masamune…head for the stairs!" then her silhouette was gone and everything went back to normal. Masamune got his daggers and head up for the stairs to the rooftop.

"Riz…I'm not going to let her hurt you", Masamune thought. When he arrived at the rooftop he saw Riz sitting down, holding her right hand which is bleeding, and she was panting, her hair falling through her shoulders, her bangs covering her light blue eyes. Alice was standing next to her. "So…it's true…her hand…"Masamune thought. Alice cupped her chin harshly.

"Which one of them did you talk to? Which one of them?!" Alice was so angry as Riz's eyes shifted to Masamune. Alice noticed it as she turned around and greeted Masamune with a smile. "So…it was you who she was talking to".

"B-Big brother…"Riz said, stammering. Masamune nodded then shifted his gaze to Alice.

"Let her go", Masamune began; his daggers are in his hands. "I warn you Alice".

"You'll never get her Masamune! I'll finish you before you can lay your finger on her!" she fired an explosion near Masamune but he got away. "You're clever dear boy".

"You haven't seen everything yet", Masamune said as he threw his daggers to her but Alice used her fire power. Masamune's daggers were on the floor. "D-Damn…"

"Really? Is that all you can do?" Alice said mockingly but what she didn't know is that Chris and Eiser attacked from her sides. Alice tried to shield herself. "What the hell?!"

"I bet you didn't see them coming…did you?" Masamune said with a grin. Eiser and Chris stand side by side and pose for a while. Ixa was accompanying Riz and bought her to Sir Leon and Sir Hayato.

"What happened to your hand my dear?" Sir Hayato asked. Riz was tying her hand before she replied.

"I just want to be wounded for a reason, Sir", she replied then looked at Sir Leon. "S-Sir Leon?"

"Hello dear. It's been a while right?" Riz stood there for a while, dumbfounded.

"L-Leon?" Sir Leon looked at Alice. "I-It's really you…"the others looked at the two back and forth. Sir Leon sighed and walked over to her. "No! Don't you dare come any closer!" ice emerged underneath the floor and turned into living like statues attacking each one of them.

"They're too many of them!" Chris exclaimed, using her katana. Ixa was using her claws.

"They keep on emerging from the ground", Ixa said, hitting an enemy behind her.

"This will be so difficult! Any wonderful ideas guys?" Masamune said, throwing his wield daggers at his enemy and they exploded into shreds. Suddenly Riz used her weapon…a bow and arrow and fired at the statues. "Whoa!"

"Sorry about that Masamune", Riz began, getting another arrow. "Let the games begin!" she released her arrow and it hit another statue. "Bull's eye!"

"Nice shot Riz!" Tifa said, destroying the other statues. She saw Sir Leon going near to Alice. "Sir Leon…no!' Sir Leon didn't hear her words as he went to Alice. He was standing in front of her.

"L-Leon…"Alice began. He smiled wryly at her.

"Please…Alice…you need to stop this…"she shook her head.

"You never know how it hurts when you rejected my feelings for you! I wanted to go to the past and-"

"And what repeat the history all over again?!" Sir Leon interrupted. He reached out for her arm and said. "Let go Alice…"but she freed herself from his grasp.

"This would never happen if you just-"but he quickly hugged her. "Leon…"

"I'm really sorry…but this can't go on forever. I'm sorry I never returned your feelings. Please give the Oracle of Fire, Alice. "Alice could feel her tears flowing from her eyes. The only reason that Alice wanted the Oracle of Fire and the only reason why she wanted Riz is to turn back the time when Sir Leon, Ixa, Masamune, and Eiser didn't die. She closed her eyes, sighing as she put the Oracle of Fire in Sir Leon's hand. Sir Leon kissed her forehead. "Thank you Alice…"and she didn't reply to what he said.

"Look…the statues are disappearing!" Eiser began. Everyone noticed it. "Hurray!"

"I guess…this is over…"Sir Hayato began. Riz nodded, who is next to him. She slings her bow at her back.

"Finally…I'm glad everyone's okay…"Riz began with a smile. Sir Leon and Alice went to them as they gathered around.

"I'm sorry everyone…"Alice began. They all nodded with a smile.

"Hope everything's fine now…Alice and Sir Leon", Masamune began. The two nodded. Sir Leon turned to Alice.

"I'm really sorry". Alice shook her head.

"I should be the one to say that. Sorry everyone…just because of my selfishness towards", Alice blushed and looked away. "Just because of Leon everything didn't turned out well". Her eyes turned to Riz. "I'm sorry too Riz". Riz just gave a nod.

"At least everything's fine now!" Chris interrupted.

"How come you have powers Alice?" Alice sighed.

"I learned when I was five years old that I was a sorceress. Then when I was fifteen years old I learned about the oracles. Until I was the headmaster of the orphanage where Riz and Chris grew up and Leon adopted them. It didn't occur to me that I'll be that obsessed", Alice narrated. Everyone understood now. "I hope you could forgive me someday…"

"Now we understand. Hope you'll change for the better", Sir Hayato said. Alice nodded with a smile.

"What's your plan Alice?" Cloud spoke up. The others also wanted to ask her that. Alice thought for a while.

"I want to go to a place where there is peace. I'll use my powers to protect the people". She looked at Sir Leon with a smile. "Could you open a portal for me?" Sir Leon nodded on what she said.

"I think we can arrange that", Sir Leon replied as he dragged Riz. "You'll summon".

"M-Me?" Riz said, dumbfounded. Sir Leon nodded. "B-But Sir…I really don't know how!" Sir Leon gave her the four oracles. "B-But Sir-"

"You can do it Riz it's because you can open portals", Sir Leon replied. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"But I-"

"Go on little girl! You can do it!" Sir Hayato interrupted. Chris nodded.

"Go Riz! It's not your first time to open a portal right?" she said with a wink. Riz looked at the oracles and sighed.

"Stand back y'all…"they all move away from her as Riz threw the four oracles in the air. A circle that lighted from her feet that had carved many signs emerged and the four oracles glow from above. Riz closed her eyes and extend her hands above and whispered:

_Powerful oracles_

_Please grant thee_

_My wish that my heart seeks_

_Open a portal and grant thy wish_

_Release your power within!_

The oracles glowed and moved in a circle. Riz's hand in a prayer position as she nodded. "Please take Alice in a place where she can be happy…"a portal opened as Riz's opened her blue eyes and looked at Alice. "Ready?" Alice nodded with a smile.

"Thank you dear…for everything…"

"No problem".

"Take care Alice…"Chris added. Alice nodded.

"You two have grown up beautifully. Do take care", was all she can say. The two girls nodded and Alice's eyes shifted to Sir Leon. "Until next time…"

"Until next time…"Alice went to him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned away and patted the cheek of Riz and Chris and went into the portal and later they knew it she was gone. "Alice…"then everything went back to normal.

"It would be better if we go to the headquarters for a while", Sir Hayato began after a few minutes. They all nodded their head in agreement.

To be continued…


	11. Through The End Of Time

Chapter Ten: Through The End Of Time

"Ow! Ow! Careful Tifa…please!" Riz said, almost wanted to cry for Tifa was treating Riz's hand. Tifa sighed.

"For why you have to touch Masamune's dagger, I don't understand", Tifa began, looking at Masamune. Masamune held up his hands.

"Hey I didn't know she'll do that!" Masamune explained. Tifa shook her head.

"It's not his fault Tifa. I was afraid he'll be thinking that I'm Alice, disguising", Riz explained. Her light blue eyes turned to Ixa. "What are your plans?"

"Plans?" Ixa asked, dumbfounded. The lass nodded. Ixa's dark blue eyes turned to Sir Leon. "Depends on Sir Leon…"

"We're planning to go back", Sir Leon replied. "Right now". Riz, Chris, and Sir Hayato were alarmed.

"As in…right now? At this moment…at this time?" Chris asked. Sir Leon nodded. "So soon…"

"I'm really sorry Chris…it's just that…there's no time to waste", Sir Leon replied. His eyes turned to Riz. "If you're ready my dear…please open a portal". Riz's eyes looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Sir…is it okay if Riz and Chris can go with us?" Eiser began, breaking the tension. Riz and Chris looked at each other then to Sir Leon. "S-Sir?"

"I-I'm sorry Eiser…there will be no Dark Angel Messengers here if they'll go with us", Sir Leon said, softly. Too softly that Riz wanted to cry. She stood up slowly.

"R-Riz your wound", Tifa began. She looked at her and smiled.

"I'm okay Tifa…thank you…"she said with a wry smile. She looked at Sir Leon. "Okay I'll make a portal…"Sir Leon sighed.

"I'm really sorry Riz…we're just in a hurry". The lass shook her head.

"I understand. Stand back everyone", she said. Riz's hand in a prayer as she recalled everything what happened today. "I've bought them here and I guess I have to bring them back too", she thought. Light enveloped beneath her feet as she concentrated on her power. A black portal opened as she opened her eyes and gave a wry smile. "So this is good goodbye…"she said as she turned her back on them. "Hurry before it closes…"

"Riz are you all right?" Masamune began. She nodded her head without looking at them. "Riz-"

"Time is running out…you better act quickly…"Riz interrupted. Chris sighed.

"Don't worry Riz is fine. She just hate to see sad endings", Chris began. They we're quiet. "You four better go before it closes".

"Take care everybody", Cloud began. The three nodded as they made their salute.

"Thanks for the help…Cloud and Tifa", Ixa began. The two nodded.

"Nice to meet you Dark Angel Messengers", Tifa replied. Another nod from them.

"It's time to go", Sir Leon interrupted. Ixa looked at Riz.

"Til' next time Riz…"

"Thank you for everything Riz", Eiser said.

"So long…Riz and Chris…also to Sir Hayato", Masamune began. Sir Hayato nodded with a wry smile.

"Take care", was all Sir Hayato could say. But what they didn't know…

"Come on you three…let's go…"Sir Leon said then added. "Thanks for everything". He went into the portal as the other three followed. And what they didn't know is that Riz was crying.

"Riz…they're gone…"Chris began. It took her some time to speak up.

"T-They are?" Riz began. Chris went to her and was about to tap her shoulder when Riz suddenly hugged her. "I-I really don't want them to go…"Chris gave a wry smile.

"Still the eight year old Riz, I can say". She patted her head lightly. "Don't cry Riz…"

"Hey Riz everything's gonna be fine all right?" Tifa began as she, Cloud, and Sir Hayato went near them.

"Come on Riz they won't be happy to see you crying", said Cloud, stroking her hair.

"I-I'll miss them…"Riz sobbed. Sir Hayato tapped her shoulder. "You'll see them someday dear…"but Riz only cried harder.

FF7 

The next day, Tifa was cooking lunch, humming a tune. She got a plate and put the food on it then paused. Cloud, who was behind her put his hands on her shoulder. "Something wrong Tifa?" Cloud asked. Tifa put the food in the corner, turned to Cloud and buried her head on his chest. "S-Something wrong?" Tifa sighed. "What is it?"

"Riz is right…I really miss them…"Cloud sighed as she rubbed her back.

"Me too…the house is really quiet…"Tifa clutched on his shirt a little tighter. "T-Tifa…"

"Promise me Cloud…we'll be together…through the end of time…"Cloud hugged her a little tighter.

"I promise Tifa…through the end of time…"and planted a kiss on her forehead.

FF7 

Riz was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled to the other side and said "Come in". Chris went in with a smile on her face.

"I have good news for us!" Riz looked at her, brows frowned.

"Us?" she repeated again. Chris nodded as Riz stood up. "Let me guess…another mission?" Chris shook her head.

"If you really want to know come with me", Chris said, dragging her to who-knows-where.

FF7 

Ixa was done changing her clothes and was busy tying her hair with a chopstick. She groaned as she twirl her hair and insert the chopstick in the middle of her hair. She grinned to herself in the mirror as she decided to visit how her comrades were doing. Ever since they went to the future something has changed. "I wonder how they are doing", Ixa thought, remembering her friends in the future. "I hope they're fine". She opened the door and was shocked to see Eiser. "E-Eiser? What are you doing here?" she asked. It took sometime for Eiser to say something and blurted.

"It really took me some time to knock on your door! I don't know how to say this! Ixa they're here!"

"They? Who are they?" but Eiser was dragging her already. "E-Eiser slow down!"

"Explanations will be later!" all Ixa can do was to sigh.

FF7 

When they arrived at the meeting room, Ixa was startled to see two men wearing hoods, talking to their master. "S-Sir something wrong?" Sir Leon looked up with a smile as he stood up. The other two stood up.

"I believe we have company", Sir Leon began. "You may introduce yourselves". The two lower their hoods and Eiser could feel Ixa's jaw almost dropped. She giggled.

"I-It can't be! Chris and Riz!" Ixa exclaimed. Riz immediately went to Ixa and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again Ixa and Eiser!" Riz began. She broke the hug and hug Eiser.

"How are you Riz? I was really shock that you two are here", Eiser began. Chris went to them and smiled.

"Sir Hayato decided that we really belong here. And besides", Chris was looking at the smiling Riz. "Riz was a little bit lonely back there". Riz nodded happily then turned to Ixa and Eiser.

"Where is Masamune?" Ixa looked at Eiser.

"Where is Masamune, by the way Eiser?" Eiser thought for a while and said with a determined expression.

"Guys follow me!" she said. The three looked at each other then nodded.

FF7 

Masamune was lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. He sighed, closing his eyes, remembering his other friends in the future. "Hope they're fine". When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Riz.

"Hello Masamune!" Masamune immediately stood up.

"Whoa! What the-Riz and Chris? Is that really you?" Masamune asked. Riz nodded happily as Chris shook her head.

"Were you expecting somebody else?" Chris asked back with a grin.

"I…ah…I don't understand".

"Sir Hayato told them they can stay here! Isn't that great?" Eiser explained. Chris gave a slight laugh.

"Really? That's great! We're five messengers already!" Masamune exclaimed. They all gave a slight laugh.

"So I guess…"Ixa began as they looked at her. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Whoa! Is that you Ixa? I don't believe this!" Eiser said. Ixa looked at her, confused.

"Eiser, I demand that you elaborate-"

"I'll elaborate what I said later. Right now we should celebrate! Hurray!" Eiser said, dragging Ixa again. The three gave slight laugh.

"It's good to see you two again", Masamune began. Riz and Chris looked at him then nodded.

"We really belong here", Chris replied. Then Riz added "Can we have a picture taking? I want to give our picture to someone". Masamune and Chris looked at her, confused.

"To who?" but the lass just smiled.

FF7 

"I'll get it", Tifa began as she heard the door bell. She opened it and a man handed her a package. "For us?"

"Yes ma'am. It wrote Strife Delivery".

"Thank you", Tifa replied as she took the package and closed the door.

"What is it?" Cloud said as he entered the living room. Tifa was amazed on what she saw. "Tifa?"

"Look". Cloud looked at the picture. It was a picture of their friends. Eiser was holding Ixa's arm as Ixa's smile was not that "perfect" as what they can see. Her facial expression was so funny that Tifa and Cloud chuckled. Masamune and Chris were standing at the sides and Riz was at the front of them making a peace sign. Tifa flipped the picture and saw a brief message.

To: Cloud and Tifa

Friends forever…through the end of time…

From: The Dark Angel Messengers

"What does this mean?" Cloud asked scratching his cheek. Tifa turned to him and smiled.

"I think that Riz and Chris will be living with the other three messengers".

"That's great they'll be together". Tifa nod on what he said.

"Remind me to buy a new picture frame", Tifa reminded. The two laugh, holding the picture of their friends near to their hearts…through the end of time…

The End


End file.
